Who ever said running a cafe was easy!
by Kick-Flare
Summary: WAKEY WAKEY" Harmony chirped, jumping on Tala, who winces slightly. "Sod off." Tala grumbled, kicking her off, before going back to sleep. Thanks everyone, Kick-flare
1. And we supossed to train her!

HI Kick-Flare here, this is my first posted fiction, so no flames. Harmony is my character, so please ask before you use her, and make sure it's a positive answer. )

It will probably be a while before I get to update, so don't slag me off!! Remember at least 5 reviews before I even think of updating!! But I will try to update at least once a week!! R&R!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!  
  
It began on a usual day for the Demolition boys, e.g.: training drills, and education. Until Boris popped the question of hands-on-work. It had perceived on a sour note, but the next question caused a riot. Boris in his 'ultimate wisdom' asked if they wouldn't mind having a girl around, to get them used to having other people around them while they worked. Bryan, the lilac haired lad, with matching eyes, had thrown a glass vase at Boris's head, then put his fist through the plaster board wall, and as a finishing touch, he launched a kick at the door to open, it caused it to fly off it's hinges, as he stormed out of the room. Ian, the smallest lad, had whined pitifully, Spencer, the tallest lad, had shrugged his broad shoulders indifferently, he really didn't care or mind. While Tala, well… seemed to be in a world of his own. For the whole day, Bryan, grumbled, mumbled, groaned and threw temper tantrums. Eventually Boris took them to meet the girl that would spend the best part of three years with them, maybe longer. After a long aeroplane good two and half hours drive into the middle of no-where's-Ville they came across a small village of Nant Peris. As they approached a young girl, aged about 14-15 years darted out of the yard, shot across the road and into the fields opposite. The woman who had been chasing the young girl, screamed in frustration before heading inside the large white building. The young girl had peered around the corner and chuckled but as she went to leave, a middle-aged man had hauled her over his shoulder and carried her back to the large white house. The girl had been screaming and laughing as he carried her to the building.


	2. CHICKENS!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!  
CHICKENS!  
  
Boris led Tala and the others to the white house. "Wait here." He said before zipping around the corner, and into the house. "Well this sucks." Ian snapped, only to receive a clip around the back of the back from Tala. Bryan grumbled as he leant against the wall, while Spencer remained silent. Just then a girlish giggle interrupted them, it took them a few minutes to locate the giggler. "Who are you?" Tala asked in a flat voice. "I believe the question is 'Who are you'?" Her dark ivy green eyes shone with unmade mischief. Her pale lilac bangs hung down in her face, but they didn't seem to bother her. The rest of her hair was a dark rustic bronze colour and it was neatly plaited, it finished about mid-calf length. Her skin was frosted white in colour, with a pair of pale peach lips that formed a sweet smile. Tala gave the 'not-funny' look to her, his turquoise blue eyes held no warmth. She giggled again, gently swinging her-self forward, so her feet hung a good six feet above ground. "Careful." Tala cautioned her, worry livened up his usually expressionless face. "Why?" She chirped, letting one hand fall to her side, so she hung by one hand. He remained silent, but she was able to read him so easily, he was so worried for her. "Demolition boys." Boris's sharp voice cut through, and the lads instantly got into rank. "Line up." He ordered, and they fell in line behind him. The girl laughed again, leaning a glare from Boris. She let go of the branch, and landed neatly, before straightening up and dusting herself down. "You Boris?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Yes." Boris replied stiffly, unsure of what she was after. "I'm Harmony Galtrien. Voltaire had informed of your next task." She said, with an authority lilt. "Which is?" Boris said, still eyeing her warily. "Voltaire has sent me the document." Harmony rummaged through her backpack, and pulled a very official document, then pressed into Boris's awaiting palms. "He has purchased a small, old farmhouse, he wishes for the Demolition boys to set up a fully operational business. He has suggested a café." Harmony let the words roll off her tongue. They were led into the large white house, were the woman was making tea. Bryan had stuck his nose up at the tea, but the woman didn't give up, until he had drunk it. Tala shot a grin to Ian, who hid a snigger behind his mug. "Hey Mum! The chickens are out again." Harmony had yelled before poking her head around the corner. She gave them a small grin as the woman leapt to her feet, and shot out of the room. "Come on, you lot, you've of got to help!" She laughed, signalling them to their feet, and leading outside, were a half dozen people were chasing the chickens around. Tala and Ian burst in chuckles, as the man who had picked her up made a dive for a chicken, but the chicken was faster and darted to his left, so he landed face first in dirt. One chicken ran straight into Bryan's leg, to which he picked it up by its neck and dumped into the man's awaiting arms. "Nicely done." The man said as he took the chicken and put it back into the pen. Harmony came out with a rope, made a lasso and lopped it around the one of the chicken's neck before reeling it in, and handing to the man. "Here you go, Dave." Harmony chirped dumping the chicken in the man's hands. "Cheers sweetheart." He said, trotting over to the pen. Harmony turned back to the Demolition boys only to find that her mother had managed to convince them to find in catching the chicken. She burst into laughter as Ian missed a chicken, and went skidding into the barn door. After a good three hours the chickens were rounded up and put back into the pen. "I swear I trod in something." Tala muttered, as he stretched out on the sofa with no trainers. 'Not bad looking. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. But then again maybes rarely are.' Harmony thought to herself, then she felt a nudge in the side of her ribcage. She turned to glare at the culprit but only to find a smirking Ian. "Seen something you like?" He asked, as his smirk grew broader. "No!" She replied, her cheeks turned a burning red. 'I can't believe he caught me looking!' Harmony thought to herself. 


	3. I won't just roll over

Hi Kick-flare here, and this the third chapter!!! YEAH!! I get go this updated, I suffered a crushing blow: WRITER'S BLOCK!! cries But it's gone now, so please review.

Who ever running a café was easy?!

I won't just roll over

'_Oh my god, how embarrassing_!' She thought, leaving the room rather quickly, ignoring the smirk from Ian and the risen eyebrow from Tala. Her cheeks flushed up, her thoughts were racing. Harmony had no interest in boys until they turned up. '_Damn him for so good looking._' She thought herself, then slapped herself for thinking of him as good looking. She pulled at her hair, trying to get rid of him from her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to fall in love especially with people you're supposed to work with.

"Pissed off?"

She turned to see Tala looking amused at her antics. She wanted to snap at him, but felt her cheeks start to burn. His eyebrow threatened to connect with his hairline. A silence fell over the two, there was something about him, but she can't explain it though. She liked him, but she wasn't sure of how much or how strong. She could sense his presence her chest, each hidden emotions he felt she could too.

"What's wrong?"

Harmony jumped, he was a few inches from her.

"Nothing!" She squeaked, coughing try to get rid of her nervousness.

"Right." He replied dryly. "Well?" He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, making it seem innocent. Harmony froze, gulped and looked up to meet his gaze.

_You ought to know I'm _

_In control _

_I aren't gonna just Roll over_

_You think that I am here_

_Please ya_

_But you don't even know_

_I got you wrapped around _

_my finger_

His eyes were empty, but there was something there, telling her, he wanted to let loose the emotions he had been forced to lock away. But they still bore knowledge of the world, his clear turquoise blue eyes were supposed to warm but they were cold and flat upon first glance. She looked away, knowing that her eyes gave her away. She was about to leave, when his hand clamped onto her upper arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice was slightly hoarse

"No where in particular." She replied, her heart pounded against her chest.

"Be careful." Was his reply, Harmony turn to face him, but he was gone. '_Was I dreaming?_' She thought herself, before shaking her head and heading out into the street.


	4. Could it be?

Hi Kick-flare here again, this is fourth chapter, and I'd like to thanks everyone who has sent in OC. Yes, this is a Tala/OC/Bryan, don't flame me, as this is my first love triangle, choose the end pairing: Tala/OC, Bryan/OC, or someone else/OC, NONE OC IS LONER!! MWHAA!!

Sorry I'm sugar high, finishes eating Kendal Mint cake and starts jumping up and down READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKS!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Could it be?

_Third person view of Tala _

Sighing Tala stretched out lazily on the sofa, '_Damn chickens_.' He thought to himself, he sensed Harmony's gaze. He shook his head, no he doesn't feel, so maybe it was because he wasn't use to having a girl around. Tala watched Ian nudge her in the ribcage, and she glared at the smirking Ian.

"Seen something you like?" He asked, as his smirk grew broader.

"No!" She replied, her cheeks turned a burning red colour. She left rather quickly, Tala noted her red cheeks with a risen eyebrow. After a few minutes Tala got up and left in the same direction as her.

"You don't actually like her!" Ian snorted, but his voice held an underlying worry.

"Don't be stupid." Tala replied, leaving the room. Heading out into the drive, he watched her pull at her bronze hair, while looking rather pissed off.

"Pissed off?" He said, catching her gaze. She looked so pissed off, but it was funny to him, anyway. She looked rather annoyed at him, but it soon melted away, as her cheeks began to flush. Tala raised an eyebrow, 'what was up with her?!' A silence fell over the two, there was something about her, she was totally unreadable, but he could sense confusion from her. He didn't what the hell was going on, but he liked the sense of comfort that seemed to surround her. Stepping forward, his eyes raked her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Harmony jumped in response, and the look of surprised shock was plastered on her face.

"Nothing!" Harmony squeaked a reply, coughing to cover her shaky voice.

"Right." Tala replied dryly. "Well?" He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, making it seem innocent. Harmony froze, gulped and looked up to meet his gaze.

Her eyes were endless, he felt himself pulled deep into them, but only sheer willpower stopped him from drowning in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to tell him that she adored him. She looked at him, like a puppy would look at it's master. He grinned inwardly, she was unusual, but at the same time, she was brave and quite pretty.

'_Woah!! Where the hell did that come from?_' Tala thought to himself, shaking his head mentally to get rid of that thought.

She looked away, Tala grinned inwardly, she did sense it. She was about to leave, when Tala's hand clamped onto her upper arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice was slightly hoarse, he cleared his voice after, what the hell was going on with him?!

"No where in particular." She replied, before turning away from him.

"Be careful." He said, disappearing around the corner. He watched as she turned, and looked around, before she shook her head and disappeared into the street.


	5. Here’s goes an idiot

Sorry everyone for the wait, unfortunately due to the fact of reality, rearing it's ugly head into my personal time, this story will take away, so please bear with me. And the fact I'm using my mum's computer to write this, doesn't help, I'll update when and if I can... Thanks R&R!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 5 – Here's goes an idiot

Tala returned back to the white house, before dropping onto the sofa.

"Tala's got a crush! TaLa'S gOt A cRuSh!! TALA'S GOT A CRUSH!!" Ian began to sing getting louder with each word.

Tala felt his cheek began to twitch.

SMACK!!

"OUCH!!"

Tala sighed in relief, Ian had shut up after Tala walloped him one. Darkness was beginning to fall, and the sound of the nocturnal creatures swallowed the sound of silence. Harmony still wasn't back, and Tala had begun to worry.

He paced restless up and down the room, he had allotted, until he could stand it no more. The room was nicely decorated with light cream walls, and a double bed, with huge thick duvets with soft fluffy pillows that you could sink into. A picture of the mountains in a sunset was on the north wall; overall it was nice, spacious and strangely homey.

"Tala where are you going?" Spencer had called out after him, but it fell on deaf ears.

Shoving on his coat, Tala left the safety of the house, and headed the direction he had seen her go in. Braking into a run, he headed so far out of the small village that all the light was gone.

"Harmony!" Tala called, unable to see where he was going, only darkness was around him. He felt around, and his hand rested on cold stones, reasonably flat, with no choice he used to the wall to guide him, unfortunately he was heading farther away from the village, and towards a country road, were no-one bothered to stick to the speed limit, hit anything that got in their way, and some didn't even bother to put their headlights on.

Meanwhile...

Harmony stretched out by the lake, letting the light breeze play with her mid-calf length bronze hair, as she used the time to regain her cool, calm composure. Tala unsettled her, when she was around him, she found herself being pulled into a downward spiral. So she would have try and stay away from him as much as possible, although that won't be easy.

"Harmony!

Harmony turned to the direction of the voice; it was Tala. '_What the hell is he doing out this far?_' Harmony thought, getting to her feet. '_Oh god! He's right by the road!!_' Harmony thought to herself in a panic, as she broke into a run. Her keen eyesight saw Tala stumble into the road as a car drove way too fast towards Tala.

"TALA!!" Harmony yelled, but he hesitated in the middle of the road. Forcing herself faster, she lunged at him, knocking both of them out of the road as the car decided at that moment to put it's headlights on, as it shot past them. Both of them fell down the embankment, and landed in a tangled heap by the river.

"GOD! You are abusive!!" Tala yelped, trying to untangle himself from the bronze haired girl.

"Oh Thanks!! I save your hide and this is the thanks I get!! Don't expect it to happen again, then!!" Harmony snapped, as she stood up, she was about to leave when...

"I'm sorry."


	6. You must never show emotion

Hi!! It's Kick-flare, and here's the next chapter of this 'little' story, and I'm putting Dark vs. Light, Rebel's Way, and Demolition kid, on hold while I try and finish this one!! Well thanks everyone, and don't forget to R&R!! No flamers!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 6 – You must never show emotion

"I'm sorry." Tala said in a small voice. It was the first time he had ever said sorry, even if he was in the wrong, he had never apologized to anyone before, and he only hoped she knew that. Harmony turned to face him, many people had said they were sorry, yet they didn't mean it, but something told her, that he meant he was truly sorry.

"Okay, you're forgiven, now come on, before it gets too dark." Harmony sighed, walking forward, until she heard an embarrassed cough from Tala.

"What wrong?" Harmony only just managed to keep the irritation from her voice.

"I can't see a hand in front of my face." Tala replied, so quietly that Harmony had only just heard it. Harmony bit her bottom lip, trying very hard not laugh at him, thank god it was dark, because Tala would have offence.

"You're laughing." Tala's voice said sharply but also sounding hurt.

"No I'm not." Harmony replied between mute giggles.

"You are." Tala's voice was sounded very hurt. Harmony took a deep breath, before taking hold Tala's wrists and leading him back towards the house. Harmony paused, a chill to the air caught her attention, turning to face Tala, she gazed off into the distance. Unfortuntatly, because Tala couldn't see he walked right into her.

"Watch it!!" Harmony yelped as they both landed on the floor. Harmony's cheeks instantly went red, as Tala had landed on top of her, in a not-so-innocent position.

"Could you get off me please?" Harmony asked quietly in a tight sounding voice.

"Sorry, it's dark." Tala said quickly moving off her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harmony stood up, brushed herself off, before leading Tala across the driveway of her house and inside.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!"


	7. Never underestimate my mother

Hi Kick-flare here, I'd like to thank all the reviewers for keeping at me to carry on this story. The biggest thanks go to Evilive, LunaRavenCroft, Sora's1TrueLove, and TalaAndKaiLuver, for keeping me focused on this story. Unfortunately, Dark vs. Light, Rebel's Way, and Demolition kid are on hold, while I try to finish this story, so any help would be gratefully accepted!! Thanks again, R&R!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 7 – Never underestimate my mother

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Mrs. Galtrien demanded, making both Harmony, and Tala bow their heads.

"I GO UP TO CHECK ON YOU TWO AND WHAT DO I FIND?" Mrs. Galtrien asked in a loud voice.

"Pork pies?" Harmony answered sniggering, only to receive a clip around the back of the head.

"OW!!" She had yelped, before pouting at her mother.

"First of all, Hum-Chan..." Mrs. Galtrien growled, Harmony winced at her baby-name, before turning to leave the room.

"HARMONY EMERALD LAVANDER GRACE GALTRIEN COME BACK HERE!!"

Harmony stiffened at the usage of her full name.

"Grace!?" Tala sniggered, before Mrs. Galtrien turned on him.

"And what is so funny, Tala Perry Valkov?" Mrs. Galtrien snarled at Tala who gulped, knowing he was in trouble.

"BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS, NOW!!" Mrs. Galtrien bellowed, deafening both teenagers, who quickly shot up the stairs to their rooms.

"See you in the morning!" Harmony grinned at Tala, before shutting the door behind her, silently.

Tala shook his head before heading into his room.

The sunlight filtered in through Harmony's window, grumbling at the sun, she rolled onto her back, begging for five more minutes. The sound of laughter tickled at her ears. She rolled over, and opened her eyes sleepily, to Tala and the other Demolition boys laughing at her. Not being fully awake, she stretched cat-like under her covers, and slid out. The laughter stopped as Harmony padded past them, in her pyjamas, which was a cropped T-shirt and pair of very small shorts, and headed into her en-suite bathroom.

Tala gulped uncomfortably, and headed out rather quickly as he felt his cheeks begin to burn.

'_Stupid, damning, good looking female._' Tala thought, then shook his head '_No, thoughts like that are damaging, I don't like her, and I never will._' Tala told himself, yet he had this sinking feeling that he was kidding himself.

"BREAKFAST!!"

Tala's stomach rumbled in response, '_FOOD!!_' He sighed, he really had to stop talking to himself. As he came down the stairs, the smell of freshly cooked pancakes teased his nose, and made his mouth water. Peering around the corner, he watched as Harmony prepared herself to flip a pancake, and she did it without getting it stuck to ceiling, as Tala had seen Ian do many times before, but then again Ian had done it deliberately, just to piss Boris off.

"Your first down so you get choice of flavoured pancakes." Mrs. Galtrien grinned, proudly telling him all the different flavours.

"Strawberry are mine!" Harmony chipped in, earning a glare from her mum.

"Chocolate chip, please." Tala grinned, licking his lips eagerly, as he received the plate of two chocolate chip pancakes and devoured them before coming back for a second helping.

"It's good to see someone has a healthy appetite." Mrs. Galtrien beamed, as she gave him more pancakes. Harmony disappeared into the scullery to sulk.

'_Typical, he has to latch onto MY mum!!_'


	8. Hands off!

YAHOO!! I'm on a roll, and not a writer's block in sight!!

coughs Hi it's Kick-flare with yet another chapter of this 'little' story, as you can tell my other stories are on hold, while I try to get this one finished. Thanks everyone for reviewing!! Oh, and before I forget check out LunaRavenCroft 's story, The Spirits Within!! It's totally awesome!!

R&R!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 8 – Hands off!!

'_Typical, he has to latch onto MY mum!!_' Harmony thought darkly, as she gave the chair a kick sending it across the scullery, and into the oppisite wall.

'_Two can play that game!_' Harmony snarled to herself

'_Watch yourself Tala, coz I'll get my own back._' Harmony smirked to herself, before striding out of the scullery, hiding a pot of hot pepper sauce behind her back.

"Enjoying the pancakes, Tala?" Harmony asked sweetly.

Tala nodded, instantly on guard, as her voice was far too sweet.

"Where are the others?" She asked, her eyes darkened dangerously, daring him to lie to her.

"Don't know." Tala replied, shifting uncomfortably, as her eyes darkened again.

"Do you want any chocolate sauce?" She asked, turning her back to him.

"If you've got any." He replied, not seeing the hot pepper sauce.

"I'll be right back." Harmony all but sang, heading out into the scullery, and switching the labels with the chocolate sauce and the hot pepper sauce. She returned with the hot pepper sauce (chocolate sauce label), before putting it on the table in front of him. Harmony's grin turned into a fully-fledged smirk as she left the room.

"Three, two, one..." She counted down

"AIWEEE!!! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT'S SO BLOODY HOT!!!"

Harmony giggled hysterically, as Tala shot past and into the bathroom, the sound of someone shoving their head into water was heard.

'_What an idiot!!_' Harmony thought as she walked down the corridor, laughing.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Tala snarled as he lunged at her, Harmony's eyes went wide, as she paled, when Tala's fist went back, and started to come forward. Harmony broke out of her daze, and slid to the left just avoiding his fist, before slamming hers hard into his stomach, knocking all wind from him.

Before Harmony could launch a proper assault on Tala, she felt strong arms pull her away. She gave a surprised squeal, before yelling a war cry, and turning into a flurry of fists, feet, and teeth. She felt an arm against her stomach, and then all pressure went, until she was basically flying. Her back slammed hard against the wall, before she slumped to the floor.

"OH SHIT!! Bryan you've killed her!"


	9. Hospitalised

Hi it's Kick-flare here, and welcome to the ninth chapter!! beams proudly First I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for reviewing, especially LunaRavenCroft, Evilive for their support and giving me a virtual shoulder to cry on. THANKS GUYS!! R&R!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 9 – Hospitalised

"OH SHIT!! Bryan you've killed her!" Ian gasped, after he had moved her dark lilac bangs from her face. Thick blood oozed from the large graze on her forehead, it was about three inches long, and although the bleeding was slow, she seemed to be losing a lot. Tala came forward with a cloth and placed it against her forehead, but her blood soaked through it in a matter of seconds.

"I think she's needs a hospital." Ian said after a moment's pause.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Tala snapped, before standing up and calling an ambulance. Ian grinned, he had just figured out why Tala got so snappy and/or protective around Harmony.

The medics tended to Harmony's forehead, before taking her in, just encase of concussion. They followed behind in Boris's car, whom needless to say was livid.

"Voltaire will have your head for this, Bryan." Boris said as he changed gear, cruising along behind the ambulance. Bryan grunted; leaning back against the seat, after a few minutes they pulled up along side the ambulance, by that time, Harmony had already been wheeled in. They were led to the relative's room, and told to wait.

"This sucks." Ian mumbled, watching Tala pace.

"Tala, sit down you're making me dizzy. Your not actually worried for her, or you?" Ian teased, smirking at the conflict on Tala's expression.

'_Tala will never admit he likes her. He's too stubborn._' Ian thought to himself, studying Tala's stiffened pose.

"No. I don't like hospitals." Tala snapped back, before stomping out of the room to get a coffee. Ian shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like hospitals either he found them too crowded. Two parents sat talking quietly in the corner, before a doctor entered.

"Mrs. And Mr. Periling?" The doctor called out.

"Here. Is my little girl okay?" The woman said, her voice was tight from crying, and her eyes were red and swollen. The doctor's expression darkened, before he hung his head.

"I'm sorry, her heart gave out." He said softly, leading the two, now hysterically grieved, parents from the room. Tala re-entered the room, his gaze on the weeping parents. Ian could have sworn there was the look of longing in Tala's eyes, before Tala pulled his gaze away from them, and taking a seat beside Bryan. Ian, Spencer and Boris left the room to get a drink while they waited for news.

"You like her."


	10. Admitting a weakness

Hi Kick-flare here, with tenth chapter of this little story. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, there'll be little snippets of information on this story, so please do R&R!! Especially LunaRavenCroft, weffie, Evilive, Xanthippe. Thanks.

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 10 – Admitting a weakness

"You like her." Bryan stated, watching Tala pace.

"No." Tala snapped back, flopping back onto armchair, hiding his face in his hands.

"Tala, although I not be as talkative as the others, I am not stupid, despite contrary belief." Bryan said, with a slight upturn to his lips.

"I never said, you were, Bryan." Tala answered, peering up from his hands.

"I know that, but I do take notice to any changes in my team-mates." Bryan replied, before folding his arms across his chest, and closing his eyes.

'_Will I never get any peace?_' Tala thought to himself, before sighing, and leaning back, stretching out his legs, which were now cramped to the max. Tala turned to his gaze back to Bryan, to find that he had moved, and was staring out the window.

"Okay, you win. I'll admit it, but if you tell anyone, you're dead, understand?!" Tala snapped, earning a little grin from Bryan.

"Crystal clear." Bryan replied, settling back down the chair beside Tala.

"How long?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since about two days ago." Tala answered, burying his face in hands.

"You haven't been around her that long."

"I must be desperate."

"Who knows."

"Hey guys." Ian had just entered the room, and took a seat beside Bryan, just as Spencer and Boris entered the room.

"Any news." Spencer asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Nothing." Tala and Bryan said in unison, just as they said that a nurse entered the room.

"You can go and see her now."

"How are you feeling?" Ian said as they entered the room.

"The hell do you think I feel? First I get my revenge on Tala, and then get put in hospital. So to make long story, short I'm pissed off." Harmony snapped, as she sat up, but flopped back down, as she paled dangerously.

"OW! Brain pain." She mumbled, putting her palm against her forehead.

"You don't look so good." Ian stated; cocking his head slightly, only to receive a flat, rather unamused look from the young, bronze haired girl.

"Well, duh!! I've been basically beaten up. So, of course I don't look so good!!" Harmony drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ian gave a sheepish grin. Spencer chuckled before pulling up a chair next to her, nearly smacking his head the TV screen.

"What the hell?" He muttered, moving it slightly.

"It's a TV." Harmony said with a grin.

"You get to watch TV!! What else you got?" Ian asked, trying to figure out how to turn the TV set on.

"Internet access, phone and radio." Harmony replied grinning,

"Spoilt bloody rotten." Ian grumbled, flopping on the end of her bed, because he couldn't figure out how to turn the television on. Harmony picked up a remote, and the radio started.

"Gimme the remote!!" Ian leapt up, and the two began to fight over the remote. Spencer and Bryan hid their faces, while Tala tried not to laugh, but he failed miserably. Harmony winced, as Ian managed to get the remote. Ian grinned at her, but the doctor came over.

"I need talk to Harmony, alone." The doctor said with a little grin to Harmony, who returned it. Ian grumbled, before putting the remote on the bedside table, and stomping out of the cubicle after his team.

"Sod's law, Ian." Harmony chuckled, just as he was leaving. The doctor drew the curtains before asking to examine to her forehead, sitting up, rather unsteadily, and moving her mid-calf length hair from view.

"Well, that all seems to be in order. You can go home now, but no vigorous exercise." The doctor signed a release, and called the nurses in, to help her out. What little clothes she had with her were packed away neatly, and Demolition Boys re-entered the cubicle, just as the doctor.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Ian said, they had begun to walk away, but then realised that Harmony had made no sign of movement.

"Are you coming or what?" Ian snapped, causing the others turned to meet Harmony's gaze.

"I would, if I could!!" Harmony snapped back, her cheeks were stained in a light red colour. Bryan made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat, before he stepped forward, picked up her bag, then yanked her to her feet. Her respond was to go deadly pale, sway dangerously on her feet. Ian quickly shot over, and steadied her.

"Unlike you guys, I'm not used to roughed about." Harmony muttered, shaking her head to clear the dizziness. Tala's thoughts reverted back to their little scuffle, which needless to say Harmony came out, worse off.


	11. Temper, temper

Hi, it's Kick-flare here again, with chapter 11!! Thanks to Carapheonix, Evilive, and LunaRavenCroft for being my regular reviewers!! Hugs the mentioned three Well, R&R!!!

Who ever said running café was easy?!

Chapter 11 – Temper, temper

After a long drive home, the Demolition boys and Harmony flopped onto the armchairs that were scattered around the room.

"Right, get up." Boris's barked order cut through the silence.

"How does, Fuck off, sound?" Harmony replied back, earning a snigger from the boys.

"Not to my taste. Now up." Boris snapped back, ducking as a mug of boiling hot coffee was thrown at his head. Boris made a low growling noise in the back of his throat.

"UP NOW" Boris roared, startling them before Harmony got up, rather unsteadily, picked up her trainers, vases, chairs, coffee tables, and preceded to throw them at Boris, who's only escape was to get out of the room, and quickly.

"BASTARD!!" She had screamed after him, still swaying on her feet.

"Harmony..." Tala had begun but fell silent when her glare shifted from Boris to him.

"What?" Harmony's warning growl cut through, taking a deep breath, Tala had for the first time had to summon up courage.

"Sit down before you fall down." Tala said, shifting under the basilisk stare from Harmony, as the rage smouldered in her dark ivy green eyes that were turning a black colour.

Eventually Boris managed to get them up, and out of the door. Harmony had said a tender good bye to her mother before heading out of the door and onto the project that was set them, so many months before. During the entire bus journey, Harmony sat in a world of her own.

"Harmony..." Tala trailed off, gently shaking her. Her gaze turned to him; the fresh tears glittered in her dark ivy green. Before dropping her gaze to her feet, although she hated leaving her mum, she would never admit to missing her.

"You miss her." Tala's voice stated, as she felt the chair dip slightly under his weight. Harmony kept silent.

"You should feel lucky..." Tala's voice trailed off, Harmony looked up to see the look of pain and darkness on his expression, but it was still very well hidden.

"Why's that?" She asked, turning to face, letting her gaze rest on him for a moment, before they flickered around the bus. His teammates were out cold. No answer, Tala almost seemed uncomfortable with talking to her.

"Tala, I won't push for an answer, I only hope that when you feel comfortable you'll answer the question." Harmony said softly, before giving him a reassuring smile, and leaning back against the chair, and staring out of the window.

"Harmony..."

"Yea." She answered meeting his gaze once again.

"What's it like?" Tala's voice quivered slightly, he didn't like talking about it, but she seemed to understand that it hurt, and he some how knew she wouldn't make fun of the fact.

"What is what like?" She questioned, he was totally unreadable, but she could see straight through his hardened exterior. Inside, he was afraid and lonely.

"Having a mum."


	12. Missing family links

Hi it's Kick-flare with chapter 12, this is going to take longer than I thought, so any help that anyone can give on my other stories, (e.g.: Dark vs. Light, Rebel's Way, and Demolition Kid) would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Kick-flare doesn't own Beyblade, she owns the plot for this story, her OC Harmony. She is merely borrowing them for her story.

Harmony confused : Okay, well thanks and R&R!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 12 – Missing family links

"Having a mum." Tala's voice held the pain, he had buried deep for so long.

"Not all it's cracked up to be, but it's nice to be able to go someone when you're hurt or hurting." Harmony's voice softened, as she placed her hand on top his.

'_She cares? Why would she care?_' His thoughts were racing, he knew that she was friendlier than anyone else he had met, but he didn't realise that she was also more compassionate than others, as well.

"You're luckier than you think." He said; his icy turquoise blue eyes drifted around their surroundings.

"No, I'm not." Harmony replied quietly that he almost missed it, but he didn't.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Tala felt his temper rise, he had never had a mum, and now she was downgrading her mother, he would kill for someone like her mum, but his own.

"The family is incomplete." Harmony said, keeping her gaze to the window.

"As in?" Tala's eyes narrowed, she was totally unpredictable, to the extent that when he thought he had her figured out, she did something totally out of character and it would throw him. Needless to say it pissed him off to no extent.

"My dad, and my brother are the missing family links. It's just not the same without them." Harmony answered keeping her voice steady, even though she wanted to brake down and cry.

"But you still have family. It may not be complete, but it's still there." Tala answered, as his calm, cool exterior kicked back in.

"Yea, you're right." She said, moving her hand away, as her barriers kicked back in. Unfortunately Tala sensed her barriers, and had only just realised that she had given him, her hand, but she had moved it now.

"You are so unreadable." Tala's statement hit hard, but before she had chance to reply, he had returned to his own seat. The bus came to halt, outside a large white building, all the windows had been boarded up, and the front door was also boarded up.

"Excuse me, but are you sure this is the right address." Harmony asked the bus driver.

"Yes. You said Slakcy House, right?" The bus driver interrupted,

"Yea, but..." Harmony had begun to say.

"Well, this is Slakcy House." The bus driver snapped, rudely cutting in, again, before pushing her out, and driving off. Harmony sent a mean glare after the driver, before pulling out a set of keys from her pocket. She strode up to the front door, and tested the boarding.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Bryan's annoyed voice cut through the silence.

The boarding was loose so Harmony pulled it off, dropped it on the floor, and put the key in the lock, and turned it. The door creaked open, as the foul smell of mould and stale air flooded out, Harmony gagged before stumbling backwards.

"GOD THAT REEKS!!" Ian all but shouted, covering his nose, before retreating as far as he could.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Harmony ran up the house, and started to pull the boards off the windows. She had to retreat again, before she ran inside the house and threw the windows open, and dashing out again.

"How long?" Spencer grumbled, his nose wrinkled with disgust at the smell.

"God knows." Harmony grumbled, standing up and heading back to the house. The smell had dulled to tolerable level, she had signalled the others over.

"Still reeks." Ian stated, waving his hand in front of him. Broken glass was scattered on the floor with thick greenish black mould, covering the wall like very smelly wallpaper. Even the ceiling was covered in it, but it wasn't as bad, only because most of it had fallen to the floor. Tala stepped over the chunks of ceiling and mould, and nearly fell over as his foot had fell into a hole.

Fortunately, Bryan had caught the back of Tala's jumper, and pulled him upright. The fact that Bryan had nearly strangled Tala was overlooked because Bryan had stopped him from landing face first, on the rather filthy floor. They paused for a moment, while they surveyed their surroundings.

"This is going to take awhile." Ian grumbled pitifully, leaping sideways to avoid a piece of ceiling as it collapsed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Harmony chirped, rubbing her hands together eagerly, before she shot around the corner.


	13. Demolition boys live up to their name

Hi it's Kick-flare here, with chapter 13, holds a lucky talisman It's not unlucky honest. Well enjoy. Please can someone tell were I can get a website to link this story to?

Disclaimer: Kick-flare does not own Beyblade, only her OC and this story's plot.

Harmony stretches out on sofa, using Tala as a leg rest

Harmony: Thanks to all the reviewers especially: LunaRavenCroft, Evilive, Caelum Sun soar, Carapheonix, TalaAndKaiLuver, and Weffie. Please read and review.

Tala annoyed : Can you get off me now?

Harmony grinning : Nope you're too comfy.

Tala sighs: The things I put up with. turns to readers Well what are doing reading this? Read the bloody story already!! Glares

Well… as you probably well know, this story has taken awhile, and now I'm getting onto the good bit. So please R&R!! Slaps back of Tala's head Do not be rude boy!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 13 – Demolition boys live up to their name

Harmony paused as she dared to look around the corner, but quickly whipped back, as another piece of ceiling came her way. For people who didn't want to do this they certainly didn't waste any time. Bryan strode out, or at least Harmony thought it was Bryan, she couldn't tell because of the amount of dust on him.

"Bryan?"

A grunt was returned to her.

"Thank god, I got it right!!" Harmony sighed in relief, leaping backwards as Bryan flicked a lot of dust towards her.

"Hey, I just got clean!!" Harmony squealed, as she nearly tripped over a piece of ceiling. Bryan's quick reflexes caught her in the nick of time, although he had strangled Tala, his grip was somewhat more gentle on her, before he pulled her upright.

"Thanks, Bry." Harmony looked so pleased, that she didn't get dirty… AGAIN.

He only grunted in return, before dumping a hammer in her hands, and pointing to what was supposed to be the café area.

"But…" Harmony was about to complain but Bryan had already dragged her into the demolition zone.

Ian smirked, as he took an all might swing at the wall, with a sledgehammer, a loud crack was heard and the wall crumbled. Harmony coughed as she got a nasty whiff of the dust.

"My, you guys certainly live up to your team name." Harmony stated, stepping side wards as apiece of the ceiling collapsed, and landed heavily were she had been standing. Tala chuckled, Harmony nearly had a heart attack, because she didn't recognise him with the dust mask on.

"Well, duh!" Came Ian's reply, as he reappeared from under a pile of crumbled wall. A cough soon followed, as well as a mutter of 'That's tastes horrid'.

"Great fun." Spencer said, but from where, they had no idea. A loud crash soon followed, as basically, the entire ceiling caved in.

"CAVE IN!!" Ian bellowed as they were all buried under the ceiling. After a few minutes, the Demolition boys got free.

"Where's Harmony?" Tala coughed after a few minutes, he then felt some rubble move. Standing, he pulled a wooden beam off a heap of ceiling, only to find Harmony, looking very white (or was that the dust from the ceiling?). Anyway, he chuckled, before pulling her to her feet.

"Remind me, never to come in here when you lot are" Harmony coughed

"Working." She added after she had finished coughing.

"I've had enough, any one for coffee and chips?" Spencer's yell cut through.


	14. Erm… Full Monty?

Hi it's Kick-flare again, with chapter 14!! I hope you like it, enough that you'll R&R!! DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer annoyed : You didn't have to yell.

Sorry, please can you do your bit.

Disclaimer: Kick-flare does NOT OWN Beyblade, if she did, then I not watching it.

OI!! I like what I write.

Disclaimer hums : Fine then, I quit.

You can't quit!! I need a disclaimer!!

Disclaimer leaving room : Bollocks.

Sighs Well read and review. Please tell who should do my disclaimer!! Vote on it!!

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 14 – Erm… Full Monty?

"YUMMY!!" Came the unison reply of the others, before they evacuated the café area. Ian and Bryan peeled of their tops before putting new ones, and just as they went to remove other items of dirty clothing.

"As much as most girls would enjoy this 'little' show you're putting on, I don't have such 'exotic' tastes. Please take your full Monty else where." Harmony snorted, her eyes hidden by her hands peeled of their tops before putting new ones, and just as they went to remove other items of dirty clothing.

"As much as most girls would enjoy this little show your putting on, I don't have such 'exquisite' tastes. Please take your full Monty else where." Harmony snorted, her eyes hidden by her hands. A chuckle was heard from Tala and Spencer, and then the sound of two fast moving footsteps were heard, until they disappeared.

"Is it safe to look?" Harmony asked, her eyes still hidden by her hands.

"Yea." Spencer said, amusement made him seem friendlier than before.

"Food?" Came Ian's request from the doorway.

"Glad to see you've got some clothes on this time." Harmony snapped, disgust dripped from her voice, earning a little blush from Ian. Bryan's grunt soon followed, as they followed Spencer into the living area. Which Harmony had only just cleaned before hand, when she had been changing out of her dirty, smelly clothes. Her duffel bag was in the farthest corner, which so happened to be by the hot water pipes.

"Any chance of a bath?" Tala asked, ruffling his hair causing a load of dust, cement and pieces of ceiling to fall out.

"I wouldn't risk it." Harmony replied, stretching before she sneezed. Tala and the others just looked at her funny. You know the look… the 'what are you on?' look.

"No stairs." Harmony answered, pulling out a clean top, and jeans.

"Do you lot mind?" She said, signalling towards the door.

"Mind you getting changed? No, of course not." Tala and Ian said, both had an evil grin. Harmony's eyes narrowed, before she pushed them out and shut the door on them.

Tala and Ian laughed, Spencer looked mildly amused, while Bryan looked pissed off. Tala grinned at Ian before leaning against the door.

"I can see your kitties!!" Tala yelled through the door, causing Ian and Spencer to burst into laughter.

"FUCK OFF!! YOU PERVET!!" Harmony screamed back, before the sound of stomping footsteps was heard coming towards them.

"Tala…" Ian trailed off.

"Yea." Tala chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"Run." Ian said, meeting his gaze, until it was broken which is when Harmony flung the door open and lunged at Tala, her nails came dangerously close to his eyes. Tala made an alarmed yelp, before braking into a run, and disappearing down the streets, with Harmony on his tail.

"Should we go and help him?" Spencer asked, peering around the front porch.


	15. Woman on a mission

Hi it's Kick-flare, with chapter 15!! WOHOO!! I think I'm over my writer's block, TOUCH WOOD!! Okay, my first person to do the disclaimer is Kai.

Kai, do the disclaimer.

Crickets chirp

Okay… Harmony why isn't Kai here?

Harmony looks up from book, titled, 'How to drive a man crazy without flirting'. : Kai is a butt wipe because he called me a whore. So I put my boot in his ass, I still haven't got it back.

Sweat drops K… Who's going to do the disclaimer?

Harmony returns to book : Don't know; get Bryan or Ian to.

Where's Tala?

Harmony points to ceiling (Tala hanging from ceiling by feet) : He watched me getting changed. Grins

OO… unties Tala Bryan do the disclaimer.

Bryan grunts : Kick-flare doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters. Starts reading from a piece of paper Now please R&R!! Shrugs

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 15 – Woman on a mission

"Should we go and help him?" Spencer asked, peering around the front porch. The two teens disappeared into the darkness.

"And get our eyes scratched out? Thanks but no thanks." Ian scoffed, before shutting the door, and sitting cross-legged on the floor, and began to munch his way through his bag of chips. After two hours they began to worry, they didn't know the place well enough, and considered Harmony inadequate to show them.

"I think we had better go and look for them." Spencer said as he put on his coat, and headed out the door. Ian and Bryan swapped glances before following Spencer out of the door, inadvertently left the front door key on Harmony's necklace, which was on top of her bag.

For two hours Harmony had been chasing Tala down this deserted road.

"You will pay for that, Tala!!" Harmony screamed as they shot down the road at full speed. Tala had tripped, Harmony had fallen over him, and sent them both onto the grassy verge in a tangled heap.

"Are you guys okay?"

Harmony peered up, to see Ian and Spencer with a wide smirk, and Bryan looking mildly pissed off. Harmony went to move, but found that Tala was on her arm, scowling she yanked her armfrom under him, and ended up punching her self in the left leg.

"Bollocks." She hissed rubbing her leg gingerly.

"Can you get off me now?" Tala's polite yet restrained question cut through her mutters and curses. Harmony went to sit up, only to find that she was stuck, her leg was jumbled into a hedge.

"I would if I could." She muttered trying to free her right leg from the hedge. A light blush had stole onto her cheeks, fortunately it was dark, and she hoped that they couldn't see her blush. Tala gave a frustrated sigh, before smirking.

"If you like laying on me, then you only needed to ask." Tala's voice held a teasing note. His words were soon followed by a yelp of pain from him.

"Don't even think about it." Harmony snarled, kicking her right leg to free it from the hedge. Bryan and Spencer took hold of Tala's arms and yanked him out from underneath her. She winced as her hip hit the floor, and tried again to remove her leg from the hedge. They had begun to walk away, Harmony made a panicky noise, but Ian and Tala ignored. Bryan nodded to Spencer, who followed Tala and Ian down the road.

"Are you coming or what?" Bryan growled, glaring at her for holding them.

"What I said to Tala." Harmony snapped her blush darkened.

"Why are you blushing?" Bryan's question cut right through the silence that had crept in.

"I am not." Harmony stammered, adverting her gaze to the hillside.

"Do you need any help?" Bryan said, kneeling beside her, keeping his gaze steady on her. Harmony nodded timidly, Bryan shuffled forward, as he seemed to calculate how to get her leg free. Harmony watched, and tried to move, but she remembered she wouldn't be able to move much.

"Can you do anything?" Harmony asked, as he leant back slightly. He nodded, and secured a grip around her waist, earning an alarmed squeak from her.

"Quiet." Bryan's gruff order, silenced her instantly. He gave an all mighty pull, and her leg came straight out, but sent them both to the floor.

"Thanks." Harmony said, looking up to meet Bryan's gaze.


	16. Moonlit kiss

Hi it's Kick-flare with chapter 16!! Ok, a word of warning, if you don't like the idea of Bryan/Harmony, I suggest that you leave right away. Still reading? You've been warned, Kai, disclaimer!

Kai annoyed: Kick-flare doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters. Please read and review.

Harmony glares at Kai: What he said.

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 16 – Moonlit kiss

"Thanks." Harmony said, looking up to meet Bryan's gaze. Both had felt themselves been drawn into each other's gaze, before the gap between them closed. It was quite nice considering, as much as Harmony wanted to deny it, she liked it. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't have the strength to, as he took dominance of the kiss. Harmony had no choice but surrender to him, as she melted against him. A low growl rumbled in the back of throat, as his grip tightened around, pulling her closer.

"Holy crap!" Ian's voice cut through them, and they instantly pulled apart. His footsteps became inaudible; Bryan stood up, and began to walk away. Harmony just sat there, her thoughts racing, she heard Bryan give an embrassed cough. Looking she noticed that he had been waiting, sighing she rose and followed him back to their home. When Bryan and Harmony arrived the others were waiting outside for them, but they didn't look to welcoming to Harmony.

Bryan shot a look at the door then at them.

"Brainiac and goldfish here, left the keys inside." Tala scoffed, glaring at Spencer and Ian, they both looked away sheepishly.

"And the only windows that are open, are on the top floor, and are far to small for any us to fit through." Ian added in, slumping against the wall. Harmony gave a bitter smile to herself, they were pretending she wasn't there. Striding up the front porch, Harmony jumped up, her hands clamping onto the front porch beam, before swinging herself over and on to the porch roof.

"Where's the open window?" Harmony yelled down, but her question fell on deaf ears.

Bryan elbowed Ian in the ribs, and pointed to the roof, where Harmony waited for an answer, looking rather hurt by the fact that they weren't talking to her.

"Three windows to your left." Ian yelled up, after a moments pause to think about 'If he should talk to her, and why'.

"Thanks." Harmony yelled back, disappearing from view. Tala and Spencer had sent Ian a disapproving look.

"If I didn't tell her, then how would we get back in?" Ian said, trying to reason with Tala and Spencer, who seemed less than willing to co-operate with Harmony.

"And if she can't get in?" Tala's voice came out harsh and angry, as he continued to glare at where Harmony was working.

The next minute they heard the door click open, Harmony stepped back allowing them entrance into the house. No thank you from Tala and Spencer, she got a nod and grunt from Bryan, but Ian was the only one who said thank you, properly.

After that Harmony kept her distance from Tala and Spencer, but kept in Bryan's view as he got funny about not seeing her around, and remained pretty close to Ian, who other than Bryan was the only one being even remotely friendly towards her. Bryan disappeared into the other room, for coffee with Tala and Spencer.

"Ian, why are the others angry at me?" Harmony asked


	17. The reason behind the anger

Hi Kick-flare here with chapter 17, as this is the first story that I've published on FF .net, I've decided to finish, unfortunately due to the fact of my broken laptop, I won't be able to finish Dark vs. Light, Demolition kid, and Rebel's way for a while. So I might take it down for now, until I decide to restore them. Sorry everyone! I'd like to give a special thanks to Weffie, Caelum Sun-soar, Sapphire Dragon-tamer, Evilive, TalaAndKaiLuver, Carapheonix, and LunaRavenCroft, for being regular reviewers to this 'little' fan fiction. Thanks you guys!! Hugs the mentioned Now please everyone R&R!! No flamers points angrily at flamers. Disclaimer!!

Spencer: Kick-flare doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters, but she does own Harmony, her OC.

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 17 – The reason behind the anger.

"Ian, why are the others angry at me?" Harmony asked looking up from her feet, as she had been cuddled up into a tight ball, and leaning against the wall.

"You don't know!!" Ian had thought it would be obvious to her, after her action got her into this mess. Harmony blinked natively, before shaking her head, and squeezing herself into a tighter ball. 

"You, Bryan." Ian sighed, not wanting to give the whole discussion in detail.

"Oh." Her voice was flat, Ian whipped around to look at her. Only to find, that she had buried her face into her knees.

"Well, what happened?" Ian asked, to be frank he was just as pissed off with her, but he had just found out that she was punishing herself hard enough.

"I wish I knew…" She replied quietly as her voice trailed off.

"Well, you should knew!" Ian snapped, his temper getting the best of him.

"Well, I don't okay?! If I had the strength then to stop, I would have!" Harmony screamed at him, before stomping off.

"Temper, check it." Tala snarled, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fuck off." Harmony snapped pushing past, but Tala shoved her hard into the wall, then glared down at her. Harmony looked up, the blood dripped from her bottom lip, before turned her gaze steely. Wiping the blood from her bottom lip, she stood up, and was about to take a nasty snap, but decided against it. She turned away and carried on, but Tala's hand clamped onto her upper arm.

"What." Harmony said, her voice was completely flat and empty, which surprised Tala and the others because her voice was usually the most expressive part of her. Tala's eyes narrowed, he had been expecting her to shout at him, and then try to hit him, but she didn't, which did help his temper one bit.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tala snarled, as Ian took cover in the other room. Harmony held in her tears, but they shone through.

_Lately I'm so touched_

_If took out on you_

_I never meant to_

_If I left you outside_

_If you ever felt that I ignored you_

_No my life is all you_

_So put your past dress on_

_And wrapped yourself in the arms_

_Of someone_

_Who wants give you all_

_the love you want_

_Tonight, _

_I'm gonna make up to you _

_Tonight_

_I gonna make love to you_

_Tonight_

_You're gonna know how_

_Much I missed you_

_Baby tonight_

_I decide my heart to you_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna be a part of you _

_Tonight_

_You gonna miss you_

_And I miss you so_

_I don't want act fine_

_I know that you'll be mine forever_

_No our love is forever_

_So want does it feel like_

_I take you for granted_

_Whenever we are together_

_So put your past dress on_

_And wrapped yourself in the arms_

_Of someone_

_Who wants give you all_

_the love you want_

_Tonight, _

_I'm gonna make up to you _

_Tonight_

_I gonna make love to you_

_Tonight_

_You gonna how much I miss you_

_Baby tonight_

_I decide my heart to you_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna be a part of you _

_Tonight_

_You gonna know miss you_

_And I miss you so_

_Oh yea_

_So put your past dress on _

_Wrap yourself in my arms_

_Of my love_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna make up to you _

_Tonight_

_I gonna make love to you_

_Tonight_

_You gonna how much I miss you_

_Baby tonight_

_I decide my heart to you_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna be a part of you _

_Tonight_

_You gonna know miss you_

_Baby tonigh_

_I'm gonna make up to you _

_Tonight_

_I gonna make love to you_

_Tonight_

_You gonna how much I miss you_

_Baby tonight_

_I decide my heart to you_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna be a part of you _

_Tonight_

_You gonna know miss you_

_Baby tonight_

_I'm gonna make up to you _

_Tonight_

_I gonna make love to you_

_Tonight_

_You gonna how much I miss you_

_Baby tonight_

_I decide my heart to you_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna be a part of you _

_Tonight_

_You gonna know miss you_

_And I miss you so_

Harmony sighed, letting the single tear flow, she had enough of being strong, being calm, being herself, pretending that she was fine. She was far from it. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep. She was tired of crying, shewas tired of being strongand most of all she was tired of the Demolition boys.

"Fine. Tala, you're my problem!!"


	18. Heartthrob

Hi Kick-flare here with Chapter 18!! Okay, I stuck now. Any ideas? Any tips? Hell with it, can anyone help?! The lack of reviewers is my reason for help. Does anyone know where I can get it posted on a Beyblade website? Well if you do feel free to email me, left it in a review!! Thanks R&R!!

Who ever said a running a café was easy?!

Chapter 18 – Heartthrob

"Fine. Tala, you're my problem!!" Harmony snapped yanking her arm from his loosened grip, before stomping off down the corridor.

Unfortunately Harmony has little problem walking straight when she's upset, so it makes her seem drunk. As she wheeled down the corridor towards the front door, Bryan stopped her going.

"Where are you going?" His sharp question received no answer, until he went to push her back.

"Will you please just leave me alone!!" Harmony shrieked, her tears finally getting the best of her, before she broke into run and disappeared into street.

"Harmony, I know you like Tala." Ian yelled after Harmony as she made her way out into the street. Harmony froze, as her tears ran freely down her face.

"How?" Harmony rasped, as all of her crying had tightened her throat. Ian grinned, he finally got it out of her, but it's much easier when she's upset, and NOT pissed off.

"It was hard at first, but you left big hints." Ian said, as Harmony sat on the curb, before taking a seat next to her.

"Why did you snap at Tala?" Ian asked after a moments pause. Harmony just buried her face in her hands.

"I just don't know." Harmony said, suppressing a sob, as she curled up into a ball.

"PMS." Ian chuckled, and then leapt sideways to avoid her fist. He laughed, before patting her shoulder, and settling back down beside her once again.

"Thanks, Ian." Harmony sighed, looking up at the sky, wiping away the tears.

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Tch… It's nothing, hey maybe you'll cheer Tala up, coz his got the love bug!!" Ian sniggered, trying not laugh at the surprised look on Harmony's face. Harmony seemed to disappear into thought, but Ian pulled her out of it by tapping (thumping) her shoulder.

"Hm." Harmony mumbled, looking up at him.

"You were thinking." Ian gave a malicious grin.

"Yea. I think I know how to cheer Tala up." Harmony smirked, her eyes darkened slightly, causing Ian to back away slightly.

"What do you have planned?" Ian said, unsure if she was sane or not.

"Well, first of all I need your help…"


	19. Oh, Christmas tree

Hi, and welcome to chapter 19. Okay since it's coming up to Christmas, I thought I'd write a Christmas chapter, just for the occasion. Well enjoy!! R&R!! Thanks.

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 19 – Oh, Christmas tree

It was Christmas, and Harmony found herself all getting hyped up. She bought tinsel, baubles, and a Christmas trees, and she soon decorated the entire house, much the Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Tala's disgust. Harmony giggled, after she bought some clothing that matched the season.

"Jingle bullocks, jingle bullocks, Santa is twat!!" Ian sang, making a quick exit from the room as Harmony nearly went for Ian's throat. She returned a few moments after, and began to drape the tinsel over the branches of the Christmas tree.

"Isn't it pretty?" Harmony chirped, turning her gaze to the Demolition boys.

"It's just a tree." Ian snorted, Harmony's perky expression dropped to one of unhappiness.

"You don't like it…" Her voice trailed, as she started the puppy-dog eyes.

"It's just a bloody tree!" Ian shouted, his patience at its wits end. Harmony's puppy-dog eyes were larger, and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I suppose it's nice for a tree." Tala stated slowly, earning a bright grin from Harmony.

Bryan gave Tala a confused glance.

"Well, she seems very fond of this festival." Tala said with a shrug, then watched as she began to decorate the rest of the downstairs.

"It's just a tree though." Ian said again, earning a glare from Harmony.

"It's not just any tree, it's a Christmas tree!!" Harmony bellowed down Ian's ear, deafening the poor teen in the process. Ian took cover after that, deciding it was best to keep out of her way.

"Christmas?"

"Yea! It's time meant for togetherness, and sharing of pressies!!" Harmony chirped, before disappearing into thought.

"Erm… Harmony?" Ian gave her shoulders a little shake, but received no reply or reaction. He gave up, before disappearing back into the café area. Harmony finally came out of her daydream to find it was dark, and she was very numb and hungry.

"Hi guys." She chirped, as she entered the café area. Tala was stretched out on the window sill, Bryan had his eyes closed, and was leaning against the wall, Ian was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a book, while Spencer was gazing into nothing.

"Erm… guys?" Harmony said again stepping forward, but no reply. She disappeared back in the living room and returned with sprig of mistletoe.

"What's with the mistletoe?" Ian asked, looking up from his book as he watched Harmony pin the mistletoe above the door. Before quickly jumping down and keeping a fair distance from the door as Bryan passed under it.

"That's for me to know." Harmony giggled, as her eyes flashed, sending a warning the others that she was up to no good.

Ian rose up and headed over to her.

"Is this the way you're going to cheer Tala up?!" Ian hissed quietly.

"A tradition follows the mistletoe at Christmas." Harmony smirked, the glint returned to her eyes.

"Which is?" Ian's attention was now centred on Harmony, who was smirking broadly.

"When ever a female and male pass under the mistletoe they have to kiss." Harmony chuckled evilly. Ian stifled a laugh, before leaving the room and heading over to Bryan. Tala merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you coming?" Harmony asked; her voice held too much innocence.

"Two questions. One, what's with the mistletoe? And two, what are you planning?" Tala asked, eyeing her warily, before he switched to a steady gaze.

"…I… I'm not pl-planning anything. Wh-what gave you that idea?" Harmony stammered, and silently cursed herself.

"Kiss under the mistletoe." They heard Ian laugh. Harmony flushed slightly, Tala smirked.

"Kiss under mistletoe." He stated; Harmony didn't realise that he was so tall, or was that because she knew she was in trouble.

"If you're planning to surprise some-one, don't tell Ian. His maw is too big." Tala said, Harmony backed off slightly, but he kept closing the gap. Harmony began to panic as she felt the wall against her back. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she couldn't see him maybe he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Harmony, that won't work." Tala all but drawled while keeping her neatly and effectively pinned against the wall.

Ian had tipped Tala off about her plan to 'cheer' him up. So he had come up with his own plan to get her back for even thinking about 'cheering' him up. Harmony timidly opened her eyes, only for them to lock Tala's. As much as she wanted to pull back, she found her being pulled deeper into Tala's eyes. Their lips met, who had closed the gap was anyone's guess. Harmony melted into the kiss, as Tala's arms locked around her, holding her firm against him.

The sound of someone slamming the door broke them apart, Harmony flushed, as she averted her gaze to the floor, but she couldn't move away because Tala still had his arms around her.

'_Why wasn't I warned about the emotions that follow a kiss?_' Tala looked down at the young teen in his arms, he smiled, for all of her bitchiness and pranks, she was all right.

"Are you going to let me go?" Her voice came out tight and controlled, but she had started trembling.

"Scared?" Tala asked, tightening his grip. Harmony quickly shook her head then shivered as Tala's finger traced her lower back.

"Liar. Your pulse is running a mile." Tala stated, smirking.

"So is yours." Came Harmony's tart reply, as she shifted in his arms.

"Ah. But that's not fear." Tala's reply caused the colour to drain from Harmony's face. Tala chuckled in response.

"Don't even think about it!" Harmony squeaked, moving as far away as Tala would let, which wasn't very far at all.

"Think about what?" Tala played innocent.

"Never mind." Harmony sighed as she had enough of playing this game with him. No matter what she did, he was always one step ahead of her.

"Come on, tell." Tala's voice tickled her ear, as she felt his breath stroke her cheek. Harmony didn't dare move, just in case she spurred him onward. Harmony knew that Tala was still grinning, and the fact was she was helpless at that moment.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked again, letting his breath run down her neck. Harmony shivered in response, but she didn't say a word. Tala knew it was only a matter of time until he got the answer, which he already knew but he like Harmony to say. She remained silent.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to torture you to get it." Tala's voice held a husky timbre, Harmony peeked up, to see Tala's darkened gaze, but she went avert her gaze again, Tala quickly claimed her lips once again.

All of Harmony's thoughts vanished into mush. Expect for one…

'_Damn it!! Why can't I fight Tala?!_'

Her lips parted against her will, allowing him entrance, while they clashed for dominance. Tala won, deepening the kiss, while Harmony had no choice but to give in to him. A rush of cold air made her shiver, as she felt his hand on her hip.

"Get a room!!" Ian's barked order cut through, the two broke apart, but as Harmony once again tried to move away, Tala's arms held her firmly in place.

"Harmony, do us favour. Sort yourself out." Bryan's voice neatly cut in. Harmony flushed in response, and quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"You shouldn't be looking!" Harmony snapped, her cheeks turning a dark red colour.

"Then you shouldn't be revealing." Spencer chipped in, a dark grin settled onto his features.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!!" Harmony screamed, pulling herself out of a smirking Tala's grip and stormed out of the room.

"I think she's peeved." Ian said, wincing as they heard the living room door slam. A piece of the ceiling the café area fell, Bryan just stepped back out of the way.

"Trust you lot to spoil my fun." Tala laughed, leaning against the wall, which he had pinned Harmony to earlier.

"Yea." Ian scoffed

"And I'm sure Harmony would love you for it." Ian added, the sarcasm was literally dripping from his voice.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were annoyed at us for interrupting you." Bryan smirked, leaning against the wall. The sound of slamming feet on the stairs saved Tala from having to reply immediately.

"Maybe I am." Tala shrugged, giving the impression of carelessness, before he stretched and headed back into the living room, flanked by the others.

When he got in, Harmony was sitting on her legs, with wrapping paper, ribbons and nametags spread around her.

"AHH!! EVIL BASTARD THING!!" Harmony screamed, flopping back, sticky tape was stuck to her left cheek, her eyes closed as her breathing fanned out.

"Is she asleep?" Ian asked, stepping warily towards her. Bryan nudged her with the toe of his boot.

"Yep." He grunted, before sitting down the sofa.

"Lazy cow." Ian sniggered, and ducked as Harmony launched a package at him.

"I thought she was asleep!!" Ian exclaimed, still holding onto the package.

"Merry Christmas." She said simply.

"Pardon?" Ian seemed confused.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." Harmony said louder. Ian still looked confused.

"The package. It's yours." Harmony stated, passing the others theirs.

"Erm… Thanks." Spencer and Bryan were totally confused.

"Feel free to open them when you feel ready." Harmony's sarcasm caught their attention. Ian grinned back and ripped the wrapping paper off.

"Cool!!" He exclaimed pulling his gift out of the mass of paper. It was the 'Brainiac's guide to big explosions' and soda and a bag of sugar. The book showed you have to make big explosions with everyday household goods. Written on the nametag was 'Merry Christmas Ian. Hope you like it. Please try not to blow the house up. Harmony.' Ian buried himself into the book, with the occasional 'I didn't know that!' coming from his direction.

Harmony gave a bright grin, before cocking her head at the others. Spencer shrugged, and unwrapped his parcel carefully. He chuckled, as he brought out another book. There was 'Clive Baker, Book of blood' and rather posh looking bookmark. Written on the nametag was 'Merry Christmas, Spencer. Yes you're a pain to shop for, but I noticed that you were missing this one, so I got hold it for you, Harmony'.

"Thank you." He grinned, before he started to read it. The look of boyish excitement was comfortably on his expression, as he begun to read.

Tala started on his gift, before bringing out a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt, emblazed across the front of the T-shirt was 'All mortal men down to me, for the women believe I am a god!!' He chuckled before reading the nametag: 'Tala, I hope you like it, I saw it in the shop, and it matched you so well, it would have been a shame to see on anyone else, enjoy and merry Christmas, Harmony.'

All eyes turned to Bryan, who relented and open his package. Inside was a rather, exquisite looking pocket-knife and sheath. The handle of the pocket-knife, was black enamel, and on the sheath was an Onyx gemstone, which looked black until you looked deeper, then you saw flashes of red, blues and violets. Written on the nametag was 'Bryan, you are a bastard to shop for, but a little birdie told me that you needed a new pocket-knife, and saw this. Since it matches you so well, I had to. Try NOT to slice Ian's throat open, in fact do it. Joke. Well Merry Christmas, Harmony.'

Bryan gave her a nod, but a little smile was curved onto his lips.

"So you lot like them then?" Harmony asked, earning big grins for the teens.

"We haven't got you anything yet…" Ian trailed off guiltily, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"Don't worry about it!!" Harmony laughed, crossing her legs, while she was on floor.

"Knowing you lot like your gifts is good enough for me!!" Harmony chirped in, with a grin, but Ian wasn't going to let it slide. After a few hours of arguing with Harmony, Ian finally gave up, and decided to try one of explosions. Pouring the entire bag of sugar into the can of soda, he put blue tack over the hole, shook the can viciously before throwing outside. Pieces of the can were thrown away from the explosion.

"COOL!!!" Came Ian's exclamation, as he reappeared from the front porch.

"Got any more soda and sugar?" Ian asked, jumping over the back of the sofa, landing neatly beside Harmony, who shook her head. She was semi-stretched out on the sofa, and had been resting her head on the arm of the sofa. Bryan was carving into a piece of wood with the new pocket-knife, because he was so engrossed that he didn't see Ian pull faces behind him. Harmony sniggered, trying to cover it up, as Ian pulled a rather funny looking face. Tala sat down beside Harmony, and raised an eyebrow at her. She pointed at Ian, who was still pulling faces at Bryan.

"Bryan will kill you if he sees that." Tala chuckled, just as Bryan looked up to see Ian sticking his tongue out at him with the cross-eyed look. His expression changed instantly from 'Funny' to 'Oh shit'. Bryan gave a warning growl and Ian had gone. The next thing they knew Bryan had vanished, and the sound of two people running up the stairs was heard. Harmony laughed, stretching again, before swiping the remote from Spencer who had fallen asleep and turning the channel over to the KNN.

Welcome Sports fans to KNN. Today's been a good day in the Beyblade. The local tournaments in Buckley and Bay-city have been some of the best around. They could become the next best. In other news, Mr. Dickinson has been trying to set up a girls' tournament, but so far no luck.

Harmony scolded, and turned it off, before heading into the café area. Her gaze around the café, they had got the new walls up, and they were ready for painting but none of guys could agree on a colour. The kitchen was already ready and it had all been checked out by Health and Safety, fortunately it was to standard.

Seven pages!!! dies. Please review!!


	20. Morning after

Hi Kick-flare here, with chapter 20 of Who ever said running a café was easy?! I hope you lot like it!! R&R!!

Who ever said running café was easy?!

Chapter 20 – Morning after

Harmony woke up on the sofa, her feet were sprawled out over the arm of the sofa, while she was leaning against Tala, and Ian was leaning against Spencer's back, while the wall propped up Bryan. In other words it looked like an explosion of bodies, but they were all asleep.

'_I think last night was bit much…_' Harmony thought to herself, before sitting up and having a good stretch.

They had all spend all of last night drinking, Ian had suggested it as a celebration of the New Year, but now, they were beginning to regret that decision.

"Harmony lie back down…" Came a mumbled voice next to her.

"Ow… my fucking head…" Bryan's grumble soon followed.

"I think we had a bit too much." Harmony chuckled weakly.

"A bit?!" Ian rasped, flopping sideways causing Spencer to slump backwards, the two were still drunk!! Spencer said something, it wasn't in English or understandable. Harmony chuckled, until the room started spinning, so she settled back down, resting her shoulder blades against Tala's chest. Much to her surprise, Tala responded by slipping his arm around her waist and resting his chin on her collarbone.

"Tala, stop going mushy on her." Ian sniggered at Tala, Harmony flushed in response.

"We've all had way too much to drink…" Bryan grumbled, shifting against the wall.

Harmony winced, she felt like she was sitting on something. She somehow managed to get a grip on it before she pulled it out.

"Where the hell did I get this?" Harmony asked, holding up a stop sign. Ian sniggered, before showing Harmony a traffic cone.

"We're miles out of town, and yet we manage to get hold of signs and cones!!" Harmony exclaimed before laughing. A knock at the door caught their attention. Harmony hauled herself away from Tala and opened the door, letting in the two police officers.

"Miss Galtrien, I assume?" Said the police officer, not looking so cheerful."

"Yes. That's me." Harmony answered slowly, before running her hand through her frizzy hair.

"I'm going to have to take you to the station."


	21. Totally off her head

Hi Kick-flare here with chapter 21, chuckles the last chapter had a moral to it, DON'T DRINK!! Now that's done, please R&R!! PS: I own Wolf of the Snow, LunaRavenCroft, Carapheonix, talaandkai luver a huge thank you!! with out you lot I'd have taken down this story and never written as much as I have.

I don't own beyblade... unfortuntely.

Who ever said running a café was easy?!

Chapter 21 – Totally off her head

"I'm going to have to take you to the station." Said the other officer.

"What for?" Harmony put her hands on her hips; slight annoyance flickered in her eyes.

"Being loud and drunk." The officer took a grip on her arm and led her out of the room.

"I think last night was a bit much." Ian said sheepishly. _THUD!!_ Tala had fallen of the sofa, and passed out. They were still tipsy from last night.

It hit midday before they could do anything, and Tala had managed to conceive that getting Harmony out of police station was top propriety.

It had been quite amusing watching Tala argue with police officer to try and get Harmony out of the cell, but he won, eventually.

"See what happens when you drink?" Ian teased, quickly making a run for it, Harmony sent a glare to him, but didn't feel up for running.

"Are you feeling alright?" Came Bryan's surprised question. Harmony looked up, she was completely knackered.

"No. I just want to sleep." Harmony whined pitifully, Ian poked her arm and nearly lost his face for it. When they finally got home, Harmony basically crawled onto the sofa and promptly fell asleep.

"Lazy bitch." Came Ian's comment from the hallway, that to everyone's surprise Harmony didn't reply. Peering around the door, Tala gave a soft smile; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Pity that she wasn't as peaceful when she was awake. Stepping back, he shut the door silently behind him. Ian gave her five hours of undisturbed sleep, before he came charging into the room, demanding food. Harmony, on the other hand, groaned, then rolled onto her back, and went back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Ian roared, leaping onto the sofa and jumping on her back.

"WHAT PART OF SOD OFF DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!" Harmony roared, throwing Ian off the sofa, before going back to sleep.

"We don't have a Sod, coz' we have no grass!!" Ian chipped in, he didn't dodge Harmony's fist quick enough.

"Don't get blood on the floor." They heard Spencer say.

"Take it outside, we don't need any more trash around the house." Tala cut in. Ian pouted and made a run for it, while Harmony was distracted.

After three days the builders that had hired arrived, and fixed the stairs, so they could get to the bedrooms. Harmony had been first up the stairs, and quite happily tramped up and down them. She even jumped on them to prove their stability, but it took quite a bit of reassurance and blackmail to get the boys up the stairs.

"And I thought the downstairs were bad…" Ian trailed off, running his finger across the wall, before wiping his hand against his thighs absently.

"No pain. No game." Harmony replied, her hand paused on the bathroom door.

"DON'T!!!" Ian bellowed, before shooting back down the stairs. Harmony just raised an eyebrow at him, before entering the bathroom.

"COOL!!!"


	22. Lost the plot

Hi this is Kick-flare! And this is chapter 22, thanks to everyone for reviewing!

This goes to Luna, for her several demands of… UPDATE!

Cheers girl! Please read and review. Yes, you lot know what I mean. At the bottom of this page is a scroll box with a Go button on it, click and type in whatever the hell you want. Takes a bow and says sarcastically Thank you, thank you!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 22 – Lost the plot

"COOL!" Harmony's exclaimed squeal caught their attention, they shot into the bathroom and froze.

"BLOODY HECK!" Ian piped in, gazing around the bathroom, compared to the rest of the house, the bathroom was of five star quality. A huge white marble bath was comfortably settled in the east corner, silvery-blue tiles covered the walls, and while a chrome shower unit and sink were next to it. Even the toilet looked expensive.

"How come the rest of the house couldn't look like this?" Harmony sulked, folding her arms across her chest.

"What happened to 'We-can-do-anything' attitude?" Tala teased lightly.

"It got flushed down that expensive toilet." Harmony replied darkly, smothering a laugh. Tala and Ian burst into laughter, while Spencer and Bryan chuckled.

"You have the most warped sense of humour I've ever come across." Tala answered after he had finished laughing.

"The big man broke the mould when he made me." Harmony chirped, before disappearing out of the door, then proceed to open all the door and peer inside. The other two rooms were empty, and very dusty. Harmony slipped inside the first room and sneezed causing a flurry of dust to spray up.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Harmony squealed, between sneezes.

Tala entered and laughed, but soon started coughing because of all the dust. Bryan and Spencer quickly pulled Tala and Harmony from the room and shut the door. The strange thing was they couldn't stop laughing.

Bryan eventually had enough, filled up the bath with cold water, hauled Harmony over his shoulder, and promptly dumped her into the water.

_SPLASH!_

"YOU BASTARD!"

Then silence. A rather embarrassed looking Bryan shot past them.

"YOU FILTHY PERVERT! I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Soon followed.

Spencer hid a snigger; Harmony was wearing an all white outfit, and unfortunately white clothing goes see through when wet. In other words, Bryan had a bit more than he bargained for. Tala chuckled, stood outside the door, and passed her a towel.

Harmony came out, drenched to the skin, shivering and very pissed off. The towel had been slung hastily around her, so her shoulders were practically bare, expect for the now, see-through top.

"Bastard." Harmony grumbled, as she padded down stairs, and changed in the living room after blocking the door, and keeping her back to the window.

After a few minutes Harmony reappeared in a grey top and black jeans. She glared at Bryan, and went to sulk in the 'would-be' shop area.

"Cheer up." Tala laughed at her, earning him THE LOOK 1. Harmony mumbled something that sounded like 'fuck off' but it could have been mistaken.

"Why?" Tala answered back, a darkened grin curved at his lips. Rather than try and guess what he was thinking, Harmony averted her gaze to the window. After a moments silence she let her gaze flickered back to where Tala had been standing… he had gone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harmony crept into the corridor and sneaked out the front door and into the darkening street.

"Anyone seen Harm?" Ian asked loudly as he trotted in.

"Harm?" Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Harmony." Ian replied flopping beside Spencer on the new sofa. Tala shook his head and returned back to the book.

"Shouldn't we go and look for her?" Ian asked. He had grown quite close to Harmony, he pretty much thought of her as his sister, and it was natural to worry for a sibling.

"Hn." Came Bryan's reply, Ian scowled until Spencer stood, and put on his coat.

"Thanks Spencer." Ian said as they left the safety of the house.

"Don't worry," Spencer said with a slight grin. "Anyway she shouldn't be out this late anyway." Spencer added, pulling out a flashlight from his pocket and shining it around.

Harmony sighed, as she leapt across another load of rocks.

'_Damn emotions._' She snarled to no one in particular. She paused as she caught of the glimmer of a flashlight, she could just about make out two figures walking toward her.

"Spencer and Ian." She mumbled, before leaping around the rocks back to the pavement.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THIS LATE!" Ian bellowed, but rather than the usual reaction of 'none of your fucking business', Harmony remained silent.

"Are we heading back or what?" Harmony cut in.

"Sure." Spencer replied, taking a loose grip on Ian's arm and following Harmony back to the house. Opening the door, Harmony strode into the house and settled on her sleeping bag, her gaze switched to the floor, as her eyes began to de-focus.

"Night." That cut into her thoughts, Harmony had gazed over to them, but they had already settled into their sleeping bags.

"Night…" Harmony whispered back, as she wiggled into her sleeping bag and began to drift into sleep.

1 THE LOOK the meanest, scariest and coldest look that could be mustered.

Liked it? Review it, and if not, tell me why. I like a bit of criticism.

Kick-flare


	23. Underestimated dreams

Hi people, it's Kick-flare here… again. I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me on this story, and I'll hug every-one of my regular reviewers. Please do review. Thanks. RR!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 23 – Underestimated dreams

Harmony's dream 

'_Blood, sweat, pain and anger.' _

"_GET UP!" A darken voice bellowed. 'Oh pain! Why must I suffer so?'_

"_YOU ARE WEAK!" 'Please no more… I don't wish to fight anymore.'_

"_PATHITC!" 'So you say. I'm not weak, I will rise and I'll run'_

_More pain. Please no more, I'll do as I'm told._

"_That's a good girl." The voice purred; its sharp claws scrapped her face._

_The whip lashed again, she screamed the blood seeped from the torn shreds of her face. "PLEASE NO MORE!" She screamed, before another kick to her ribs made her scream once more._

End of Harmony's dream 

"HARMONY! HARMONY PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Harmony's eyes snapped open, and she let out a terrified scream and tried to escape. The only thing stopping her was the grip that Tala had on her arms.

Ian darted around the room, he was still anxious from her screams. Spencer seemed just as unsettled, while Bryan watched her from shocked eyes.

It took a few minutes for Harmony to stop struggling, before she broke down and cried her little heart out. Tala seemed edgy, as he awkwardly patted her back, as she clung to his nightshirt and sobbed.

"It seemed so real…" She cried between sobs. Tala gulped, he wasn't used to such an outburst.

"It was just dream. It can't hurt you." He mumbled praying that her grip would loosen. She gave another sob, before moving away from Tala, and curing up inside her sleeping bag.

"Harmony…" Tala placed his hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrink away violently. His hand had snapped back, it was a bit of a surprise to Tala, for Harmony to react like that. Ian crept over warily, his gaze fixed on Harmony, as she continued to sob silently into her sleeping bag.

"Just leave it…" She said numbly from under her covers.

"But…" Ian was about to say.

"Please." Her voice held no power, so it sounded more like she was begging them.

"You tell us tomorrow." Spencer said, settling back in his sleeping bag.


	24. My love, my pain

Hi Kick-flare here, with yet another chapter of 'Who ever said running a café was easy! Well, as requested by Luna RavenCroft, this is going to be a mushy chapter. So if you don't fluff, don't read. This chapter is for Luna RavenCroft, Wolf of the Snow, Love Squared and Chibi Lothlen. Enjoy and R&R!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 24 – My love, my pain

"_You'll tell us tomorrow." Spencer said softly._

'Like hell I will.' Harmony thought to herself, as she slipped silently from the room, she shot out of the front door, and into the bitterly cold night.

"Morning." Ian chirped jumping onto Harmony's sleeping bag.

"SHE'S GONE!" Ian's voice echoed in the large house. Tala was up and dressed, he quickly told the others, to which they all shoved on their coats and ran into street. Due to the size, they had to split up, but they kept in contact by mobile phone.

Bryan staggered uphill, it was so steep and the snow didn't help, his pale lilac eyes narrowed as they scanned the surrounding area… nothing. No sign what so ever. Bryan let a low growl rumble in his throat before he continued hiking uphill.

Spencer sprinted up the road, his feet pounded against the cold, icy tarmac. His pale blue eyes wandered around, the snow looked so calming, but he knew the hidden dangers. Shivering he pulled his coat tighter around himself, as he stopped to catch his breath, before he too carried on searching.

Ian steadied himself as he slid downhill, stumbling slightly, he wadded forward, the snow stopping him from running. Brown eyes glared into the distance, 'Why did she run? What was she so afraid of?' Ian thought to himself, rubbing his hands together, he forced himself onwards.

"HARMONY!" Tala yelled, cupping his hands in a make shift megaphone. He shivered slightly, before slipping his hands back into his pockets to warm them up. He carried on moving, praying that he would catch up to her soon. Braking into a sprint, Tala went father into the mountains, the snow thickened, as the wind turned bitter. Shivering slightly, Tala rubbed his arms to increase the circulation, as he slowed his stride.

"Harmony!" Tala yelled again, it echoed, but no answer.

Harmony staggered, the cold had eaten away at her energy, until there was nothing left. Icy tears streamed freely down her face, she sank to her knees, the snow melted under her, soaking through the thin fabric of her jeans. Her hands dug deep into the snow, shivering, she let her gaze travel into the brightening day.

"WHY MY MUM!" Harmony screamed, before she slumped sideways, the snow melting under her tired, semi-frozen body. The tears stopped as her eyes drifted shut, it began snowing again.

Some one calling her name drifted into her thoughts but she ignored it, unwilling to be found, as the light flurries of snowflakes began to bury her.

Tala ran forward, hearing Harmony's scream. He skidded to a stop at the path end, down by the river, Harmony was unconscious in the snow. He skidded down, nearing falling face first in the snow. It was snowing heavily now, as she was also completely covered. Tala swept the snow from her now pale face, pulling her out of the snow and into his arms, praying with quite a bit of fervour, that his body heat would be enough.

"Tala…" Her broken voice spoke softly.

"I'm here." Tala replied gentally, as he pulled her close. 'Why does she affect me like this?' He thought, gulping back the lump in his ever-tightening throat.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice trailed off, as another shiver racked her half frozen body.

"What for?" Tala asked hoarsely, his arms curled around her. She looked up into his eyes, the endless depths of her eyes showed the agonizing pain, the disappearing hope, and confusion.

"Everything." She whispered bitterly, the tears swelled up in her eyes, spilled down her cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Tala answered back, suppressing the urge to bury his face into her shoulder. "Come on, you're freezing." Tala said, cutting off any chance of her complaining about it. Keeping his arms around her, Tala stood up, pulling Harmony to her feet at the same time.

"Come on, walk Harm…" Tala mumbled, suppressing a shiver that ran down his spine. Harmony was shivering violently, as she stumbled forward with Tala.

"Why did you run?" Tala asked; his turquoise blue eyes glimmered dimly as his voice dropped to a rough sounding whisper. A cold silence fell over the two as they continued their walk towards home.

"Because I'm scared."


	25. We are

Hi Kick-flare here with another chapter of Who ever said running a café was easy! Well, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, especially Luna RavenCroft, talaandkailuver, and Chibi Lothlen, for their support during my writer's block. Thanks R&R! PS: Sorry Luna I'm being lazy... I can't be asked to make this chapter long, sorry hon!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 25 – We are

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)_

_Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

"Because I'm scared."

Tala turned his gaze to meet hers, her eyes held no warmth.

"Harmony…" Tala let the words fall from his lips, as her eyes bore ruthlessly into his. The pain in Harmony's eyes startled Tala, as he found himself unable to look away.

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone_

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly, his entire outlook softened towards her. The pain etched into her face deepened, made her look another three years old than she was.

"Please…" He spoke again; his voice had roughened as the raw emotion thundered its way through his veins.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

You say we're not responsible 

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

"My Mum, s… she dead!" Harmony sobbed into Tala's jacket, he was some what taken back by the outburst, and he had no idea how to deal with her. Somewhere inside him, a voice yelled at him to hug her, rather than question it; he lets his arms curl around her, as she buried her face into his jacket.

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)_

_Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life_

_Lining up for the grand illusion_

_No answers for no questions asked_

_Lining up for the execution_

Without knowing why 

"I'm sorry…" Tala trailed off, his eyes closed as his grip tightened around her. Her sobs seemed to die away, to an almost silent sniffle.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

You wash your hands and come out clean 

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

"Why… my mum…" She muttered bitterly, clinging to Tala's jacket, which had now been soaked by her tears.

_It's all about power then_

_Take control_

_Breaking the rule_

_Breaking the soul_

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_

My oh my, my oh my 

"I wish I could help more…" Tala muttered quietly, the wind whistled past the two, but their thoughts were elsewhere.

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We' ve never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone..._

So alone 

"You're helping… by being here…" She said softly, letting her eyes close as she rested against him.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

But we are, we are, we are, we are 

Tala let a sigh escape his shielding, before a slight smile crept onto his lips.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

Fail to recognise the enemies within 

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

"Tala…" She said looking up at him.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

Fail to recognise the enemies within 

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

"Yea?" He replied, meeting her gaze.

_We are_

_We are (its all )_

_We are_

_We are, we are (take control)_

_We are_

_We are_

_It's all about power _

Then take control 

"Thank you…" She trailed off as the gap between them closed.


	26. So near to those words…

Hi Kick-flare here with Chapter 26 of Who ever said running a café was easy! Okay, warning folks, I finally wrote some… FLUFF! YAY! chuckles Don't like fluff? Then what are you going reading a romance? Please R&R! PS: The song in the last chapter is called: We are, by, Ana Johnsson.

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 26 – So near to those words…

"Thank you…" She trailed off as the gap between them became smaller. Their breaths mingled together, their arms curled around each other, before their gazes locked and their lips touched. It was mind blowing, the raw emotion and heated passion that flowed between them, as their kisses became more urgent. Harmony shuddered as cold air ran up her spine; before she pressed closer to Tala, which was soon followed by a feral growl.

"OI LOVE BIRDS!" Ian's voice carried to their ears. Harmony pulled back gently but not out of his arms.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, panting slightly, as his grip around her tightened.

"Ian's calling." Harmony replied softly, after she had licked her lips, which earned a laugh from Tala.

"We had better get moving then." Tala answered smoothly, not bothering to move his arm from her waist, as he started walking. Harmony had made no movement though.

"Don't make me drag you." Tala stated loudly, spurring her into movement.

'Oh my god…' She thought, her heart was still pounding against her chest and her thoughts were completely mixed up. 'I don't like him in that way… did I?' Was thought that dominated her mind the most.

"Earth to Harmony." Tala voice spoke into her ear, earning a small shiver from her.

"Harmony is not available at the moment, if you'd like to leave a message she'll get back to you." Harmony replied; her eyes shone with amused. Tala gave her an unamused look before he shook his head.

"Glad to see you regained your warped sense of humour." Tala replied drolly, only to receive a slight glare from her.

"I'm not WARPED!" Harmony whined, sounding like a defiant ten-year-old.

"You're right…" Tala answered, "You're mental." He added cheekily, sprinting forward to avoid her half-hearted slaps.

"I AM NOT!" She shrieked, chasing a laughing Tala down the road, as he remained just out of her reach. Lengthening his stride, he put more a safer distance between them, so:

He wouldn't lose his face.

Just to piss her off.

They finally reached the café, panting, leaning heavily against the doorframe. Tala looked up to her gaze, and then they started laughing. Tala leant against the wall, clutching his ribs, while Harmony doubled up, in a silent fit of laughter. Bryan and Spencer just swapped confused looks before trying to stop them laughing, but to no avail.

"I… can't… breathe!" Harmony cried, between laughs, wiping away the tears of laughter, taking a deep breath she managed to stop laughing, until her gaze fell on Tala, and then she burst into laughter. Bryan raised an eyebrow, earning a fresh zeal of laughter from the two teens. After another few minutes of laughing, Tala and Harmony finally stopped, but it took another few hours to stop the two from sniggering. Bryan slammed the living room, making the house rattle, in an attempt to stop the sniggers. Ian entered smirking broadly, which only earned a risen eyebrow from Harmony and Tala. Ian's smirk broadened if that was possible, as he showed them a little digital picture… of them making out! Tala's cheeks nearly turned as red as his hair, while Harmony stood there, god-smacked.

"And I'm gonna post it on the Internet too." Ian cackled, making a break for the door.

"DIE YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" Tala bellowed, chasing Ian out of the living room.

"SAVE ME SOME!" Harmony yelled, dashing out of the door after Tala and the-to-be-dead Ian. Spencer and Bryan deadpanned,

"How did Ian get a picture?" Bryan asked Spencer, who merely shrugged.

"No idea." Spencer replied, shifting on the sofa as the yells, insults and threats echoed.

"I've gotta see this…" Bryan smirked, disappearing out of the door.


	27. Too close

Hi Kick-flare here with chapter 27, thanks to my regular reviewers. Please enjoy, if you don't like Ian torture then don't read this chapter. Thanks R&R!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 27 – Too close.

"I've gotta see this…" Bryan smirked, disappearing out of the door.

He reached the top of stairs to see that Tala had him in a headlock, and was giving him a nuggie, while Harmony was nowhere to be seen.

"DIE!" Tala was yelling, as his grip around Ian's throat tightened.

"I'M TOO BEATUIFUL TO DIE YET!" Ian yelled earning a laugh from Tala and Bryan.

"Hey, I'm the beautiful one here." Harmony answered from the doorway, in her hands was Wyborg and Ian's home tutor work.

"You… you… you wouldn't!" Ian stammered fearfully, as Harmony's smirk broadened.

"I'm sure Wyborg would love a swim… in the toilet." Harmony stated airily, her eyes darkening, as her smirk turned slightly maniacal.

"Harmony… okay that's not funny now…" Tala trailed off letting go of Ian. Harmony cackled evilly, before charging down the stairs and into the living room with Ian on her tail.

"STAY BACK!" Harmony yelled as she was backed into a corner. Putting Wyborg into her pocket, she pulled out a lighter, and held it near Ian's schoolwork. Ian froze, fear widening his eyes.

"And Calculus and Algebra too!" Harmony grinned, "How did it take you Ian, a few days? A week perhaps?" Harmony's grin turned to fully-fledged smirk.

"A week, a frigging week!" Ian cried, reaching out for his schoolwork. Harmony pulled his schoolwork back, cackling evilly.

"I think its flammable, don't you?" Harmony teased, waving Ian's schoolwork around, while fiddling with a lighter.

"Harmony… put down the lighter and step away from the schoolwork." Bryan said cautiously, taking a step forward. Harmony gave a maniacal grin, as she flicked her finger across the lighter, until the flame danced slightly. Ian gave the wide-eyed look of fear, so Bryan backed off. Harmony's smirk turned to a look of pure evil, Spencer met Tala's gaze, as he whipped the lighter from her.

"NOOOO!" Harmony howled, lunging at Spencer for the lighter, dropping Ian's schoolwork in the process. Ian shot in, grabbed his schoolwork, hid it, and then tried pry a livid Harmony off Spencer, who was being attacking quite furiously by the young bronze haired teen. Tala and Ian finally managed to pry Harmony off Spencer, before her nails gouged out his eyes, and they tied her up, much to her disgust. Ian smirked at her, before he left the room, followed by Bryan and Tala.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Harmony bellowed, before Spencer gagged her, and followed the others from the room.

Later that night

Tala was sprawled out on the sofa, Ian was finishing up his schoolwork, Bryan seemed to be asleep, and Spencer was reading. Harmony shifted, she had pulling at the ropes for hours, but only succeeded in pulling them tighter. Holding back a sob, she shifted again; hoping that one of them would feel pity for her and let her go… but no such luck. As she tried to move again, she felt herself tipping side wards, trying to fight the fall, only resulted her, injuring her hip, arm and ribcage. She tried to yell out for help, but the gag was so effective she couldn't even make a sound. Cold had been seeping in for a while now, and she was starting to feel the effects. Lifting her legs she slammed them hard against the floorboards, the sound echoed loudly. A tear slid down her cheek, as she gave up trying to get free. The notion that she would die in the room hit her full force, and the fact she needed to food and water, only made her realise how thirsty she was. Sniffing slightly, she closed her eyes, praying that someone would free her from her bounds. But no one came. 'Evil bastards' She snarled to herself, vainly trying to keep what little body heat she had. 

After what seemed several hours, the door creaked open. Harmony's gaze rose to meet Bryan's, before it switched back to the floor. The sound of his footsteps grew louder until she caught sight of his boots. Harmony gazed up at him, between her lilac bangs, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Bryan just grunted, and knelt down beside her.

Grumbling, she closed her eyes, and completely relaxed, and ignoring him in the process.

Bryan just rolled his eyes, and untied her, before standing up, and turning to leave the room. A quite whimper attracted his attention, turning back, he watched as she struggled to her feet. Giving a frustrated sigh, he strode over, yanked her to her feet, before marching her out of the door. Harmony's reaction to this was an array of yelps, whimpers and complaints of rough handling.

"Shut up." Bryan growled, pulling Harmony after him. Harmony blinked, but obeyed instantly. His feet pounded heavily on the wooden stairs.

"Battle." Was all he said, as he led her downstairs and into the conservatory.

"Pardon?" Harmony replied natively, blinking her now vivid green eyes.

"Battle." Bryan snarled slightly, pulling out his Falborg blade. Harmony nodded, and pulled out of her pocket, a black blade, with green and red spikes. Bryan pulled her to the dish, before he stood his position opposite her.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!"


	28. you wish

Hi Kick-flare here with another chapter of Who ever said running a café was easy! Thanks to all my regular reviewers, and please R&R!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 28 – You wish.

"LET IT RIP!" They yelled in unison. Both blades tore past one another; Harmony's blade seemed to dance around Bryan's. Harmony's grin grew, as Bryan's eyes narrowed dangerously. Bryan's bit-chip began to pulse in a cold blue colour.

"FALBORG, STROBLITZ!" Bryan bellowed, as a blue-feathered falcon rose up, stretching its wings, before swooping down toward Harmony's blade.

"DRAVEN!" Harmony yelled, her blade responded instantly, swerving sideways, as the bit-chip glowed a dark green colour. Bryan glared openly at Harmony, who merely grinned and cocked her head.

"FALBORG ATTACK!" Bryan yelled, the falcon responded and lunged at Harmony's blade.

"NOW, DRAVEN ARISE!" Harmony shouted, as a huge dark green dragon erupted from her blade, the dragon roared, stretching its wings out, before flying up and circling the dish.

"FALBORG!"

"DRAVEN!"

Both bit-beast crashed head to head, Harmony covered her eyes against the blinding light. Bryan shielded his eyes, as the force of the blast forced both of them back away from the dish.

"DRAVEN, DARK METEOR STRIKE!" Harmony screamed, as the dragon rose up, arching its wings, forming huge black meteors before throwing at Falborg. Harmony smirked, ignoring the blood that flowed freely from the deep gash on her cheek.

"Its over…" Harmony's eyes narrowed, before she straightened up, "DRAVEN! NOW FINISH IT!" She yelled, as the meteors began their bombardment of Bryan's blade.

"FALBORG!" Bryan bellowed, the falcon glowed brightly, as it dived at the dragon, forcing them both to drop.

"DRAVEN!" Harmony screamed, the dark green aura surrounded, before blasting outwards, her hair unravelled flying around her lean form. The dragon roared in response, before furiously attacking Falborg.

"HARMONY, CONTROL IT!" Bryan bellowed at her, recognizing that she had no control over her bit-beast, but he was only greeted by a smirk.

At that moment, Tala and the others had decided to burst in. Harmony threw her head back, and laughed, its slightly grating sound echoed. The dragon screamed, throwing Falborg into the wall, before lunging in after to finish the job. The ripple of raw, uncontrolled energy lashed out, knocking Bryan back. The dragon bellowed its challenge, as it pulled back, its wings outstretched fully, before it landed by Harmony. She smiled softly, as she traced the dragon's cheek lightly with her hand, before she rested her head against its neck. The dragon hid Harmony from view as its wings folded around her, before hissing and snarling at the others. The dragon's claws curled her, almost cradling her, as it rose onto hunches. Her eyes snapped open.

"DRAVEN!" She bellowed, the dragon's energy level went through the roof, as Harmony jumped from the dragon's claws. Draven screamed, as it threw into Falborg.

"CONTROL IT!" Bryan yelled, forcing all of his energy into Falborg, as an attempt to stop her burning herself out.

"PLANETARY ALIGNMENT!" Harmony hollered, as her blade swerved to avoid Bryan's again. The dragon flew up higher, the array of meteors and stars twirled around it. As the planets formed around the dragon, as it threw itself through the first three planets, as it passed through one, the one in front came in alignment, enabling the dragon to pass through and gain the energy from the planet. After five planets the dragon's energy level reached critical, which it had to give some of the energy to Harmony to vent some of the excess. Harmony's eyes widened, before sank to her knees, the aura around her pulsed and flared.

"FINISH IT!" She screamed, her voice shaking and deadly high. The dragon slammed hard into the Falborg. Everyone expect Harmony covered they're eyes against the harsh, bright white light. Harmony's scream echoed, before the light faded out. Bryan had been thrown into the wall, and was slumped against the wall.

Tala struggled to get to his feet; the blast had thrown him across the room. Bryan had got up too, but he was swaying dangerously. Spencer steadied him.

"Jesus Christ…." Ian gasped, pointing the remains of the dish. Harmony's blade was still spinning but only just, before it caught a piece of dish, and stopped spinning. Bryan's blade had been badly damaged, and was settled at his feet, the attack ring in pieces.

"Since when does Harmony blade?" Spencer asked, helping Bryan towards the exit.

"Good question..." Ian replied, waving the smoke from his face. Bryan coughed slightly in response, before the two left the room. The smoke cleared revealing Harmony, who was passed out on the floor. Tala headed over, picked her up easily, before heading out of the room.

"You okay, Ian?" Tala asked, turning to meet Ian's gaze.

"Yea… just a little shook up." Ian replied, following Tala from the half-destroyed room. Tala put her down on the sofa, before checking on Bryan and the others. After gathering up a few medical items, Tala bandaged up Bryan's arm, that had been bleeding quite badly, ice-packed Bryan's shoulder, then made sure that nothing else was damaged. Bryan grunted, as he tried to hide the fact he was in pain. Tala sorted the others out, before tending to himself, then Harmony. Just as Tala had finished bandaging Harmony's thigh, she woke up in a panic.

"AAAAAAYYYYYEEEEE!" She screamed deafening Spencer, before she lashed out, Ian narrowly avoided be kicked in the face. "LET ME GO!" Harmony howled, as Spencer pinned her arms to the sofa, which only resulted in her panicking more. Her blade began to flash rapidly, reacting to Harmony's distress. Bryan quickly signalled Spencer to let her go, she needed some time to calm herself down. Spencer obeyed, and Harmony disappeared. Tala rubbed his wrist, 'god, she packs a kick.' He thought sourly. Ian found Harmony curled up into a tight ball, in the shop area, semi-hidden by a piece of wood.

"Hey…." Ian knelt down to get a look at her.

"STAY AWAY!"


	29. Fear is a mind killer

Hi Kick-flare here, with chapter 29. I hope you like it! And thanks to everyone for reviewing, without you guys I wouldn't have continued writing, and Weffie, please email me! Tala… please?

Tala: A special thanks goes out to Tala's girl blinks okay…. Luna-Chan Mask of lies, Chibi Lothlen, Nikki, Carapheonix, and the entire of BBINC. Turns to authoress I'm not doing advertisement.

Fine Bryan will do it…. is being glared at by Bryan maybe not…. Fine. I'll do it. Okay if you wish you may join BBINC, here's URL: http/groups. I owe it, please if you join, please post often… too many people join and don't post. Well now that's done, please R&R!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 29 – Fear is a mind killer

"STAY AWAY!" Harmony cried fearfully, withdrawing father into the corner. Ian couldn't help but look slightly worried at her reaction.

"Harmony…" He mumbled, reaching forward, Harmony's eyes widened, as all of the colour from them drained away, before she pulled her knees to her chest.

"please…" She whimpered, the tears welled up in her eyes. It was a shock to Ian to hear her sound so… well, fragile.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked softly, sitting by the exit, but he made no further movement towards her. No reply.

"Is it your bit-beast?" Ian guessed, Harmony nodded, the look of fear was still clearly written on her face.

"Tell me about it." Ian said, turning slightly to meet her gaze.

"I lost everything…" Harmony mumbled, her gaze dropped to the floor.

"As in?"

"I couldn't control my own movements. It was I didn't owe my own body…" She trailed off with a shudder.

"Its okay…" Ian tried to reassure her, but was cut off.

"ITS NOT! You have no idea! I was able to stop Draven from killing Bryan and Falborg…. But what's to say that I won't have the strength to stop her next time!" Harmony yelled, the fear in her eyes flared. Ian pulled back in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shock written all to clearly in his eyes.

"Draven wanted them…" Harmony shuddered, "dead…" She trailed off again to hold back a sob.

"Believe it or not… but we've all gone through that phase with our bit-beasts." Ian said, choosing his words carefully, that earned a confused look from Harmony.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said, we had to stop our bit-beasts from killing others. I admit it wasn't easy, but we managed to stop it." Ian explained.

"She's so much stronger than I am…"

"Mind over matter. Now are you going to come out of there?" Ian said extending his hand toward her. Harmony shifted, before she inched closer, the fear shone all too clearly in her eyes. Ian's hand outstretched to her.

"Come on… We'll help you get better." Ian said softly, smiling slightly.

"You promise?" Harmony asked, peering out of the shadows at him. Ian nodded, and caught hold of her wrist and pulled her out. She was still a bit shaken, but she had calmed down, yet she was still unable to look them in the eye.

'KNOCK'

Harmony opened her eyes groggily, before sitting up slightly.

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

"I'm coming!" Harmony yelled back, suppressing a yawn, before padding towards the front door.

"Can I help you?" Harmony asked, frowning at the stranger.

"I'm here to do your plumbing."

"Oh my… I'm so sorry… it totally went out of my head. Please do come in." Harmony gave him a sheepish grin, before letting him and leading him to the bathroom that needed re-plumbing.

"You sure I won't wake anyone?" He asked, as he prepared his tools.

"Nah… that lot," Harmony jabbed her thumb downwards "Need to get up now anyway." Harmony smiled before leaving him to get on with his job.

Heading downstairs, she entered the living room to find the guys sprawled on the floor, snoring their little heads off. Harmony smirked before jumping onto Tala.

"WAKE UP!" Harmony hollered, causing Tala to jump slightly, before kicking her off.

"Sod off." He grumbled.


	30. Evil witches, bad mouthed bastards

Yo! Yes I've finally got around to writing up the next chapter! YAY! Okay… thanks to everyone for reviewing hands out Harmony plushies thanks!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 30 – Evil witches, bad mouthed bastards

"Sod off." He grumbled. Harmony cackled evilly, sounding rather like Ian. Her lips curled into a smirk before she made a speaktacular leap and landed on Tala again, who looked most annoyed at the rude awakening.

"FUCK OFF HARMONY!" He bellowed, deafening Ian and waking up Spencer and Bryan in the process.

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPING ULGIES!" Harmony chirped loudly before diving across to avoid the array of cups, pillows and anything else the guys threw at her.

"HA HA! MISSED!" Harmony yelled from behind the sofa before she was hit with a pillow.

"DIDN'T MISS THAT TIME!" Tala yelled back before heading toward the kitchen for coffee.

"3, 2, 1…" Harmony was cut off by a rather loud swear fest from the kitchen. After a few moments a rather stroppy Tala stomped in and demanded to know why the water was off.

"The plumber turn up, he needed to turn the water supply off." Harmony replied airily, before backing away slowly from the guys.

"Harmony…" Tala growled dangerously, as he stepped forward, his expression darkening.

"Uh oh…" Harmony trailed off before making a break for it, "SHIT!" She screamed running out the door screaming. Ian had doubled up laughing, while Spencer and Bryan snickered. Tala glared at them, which the group fell into silence, until he left the room, then they burst into laughter. Harmony reappeared with a smirk, Spencer chuckled and signalled her to come in. Bryan grunted, and handed out planks of wood and other tools.

"Get on with your work." He growled lowly, it was so easy to see that he was suffering from coffee withdrawal. Harmony stifled a chuckle, her eyes held a mischievous glint, as she disappeared back into the shop.

Tala scowled, as Ian remained behind him, teasing and poking fun, Tala growled, trying desperately not to slam his fist into Ian's face. Ian cackled, dancing circles around Tala, until Tala's hand lashed out, pinning Ian by his throat up against the wall. Ian's eyes widened fearfully, as Tala's smirk grew with each passing moment. Grinning Tala pulled out some duck tape.

"OH shit…" Came Ian reply, as Tala's smirk became dark and very dangerous.

"You are so going to pay Ian…" Tala's voice trailed off dangerously. Tala laughed evilly, as he taped the little midget to the ceiling.

"Get out of that Ian."


	31. Ian in a dress!

Hey its kick-flare here, with chapter 31, I'm ever so sorry to everyone who has to wait for this story... I lost internet access and I'm now using my collage computer to add more chapters… thanks for waiting I couldn't have continued without you guys/gals. I'm sorry for the short chapter, collage is evil. R&R!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 31 – Ian… in a dress!

"You are so going to pay Ian…" Tala's voice trailed off dangerously. Tala laughed evilly, as he taped the little midget to the ceiling.

"Get out of that Ian." Tala smirked before walking off down the corridor, with a slight strut to his step.

Soon after Harmony bounced up the corridor, her long bronze hair swinging behind her, before she skidded to a stoop and looked up at Ian.

"Whatcha doing up there, Ian?" Harmony asked, her voice was too sweet. Ian gulped slightly as the mischievous girl smirked up at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bryan scowled darkly before heading in the direction of the yell to see a rather hyper Harmony, literally bounce off the walls, and Ian was tied up and wearing a pink, frilly dress. Bryan burst into laughter, it utterly comically, and to make it worse Harmony bounded over with waxing strips. Ian's eyes widen dramatically as Harmony prepared them for use.

"What are you going to do!" Ian all but squeaked, trying to get away.

Harmony just smirked evilly, as she slapped the waxing strip on Ian's leg.

"It says to do a testing strip first." Harmony said in a sing-song voice, and sat down in front of Ian, humming softly. After a few moments Ian relaxed but his gaze was still alert and locked on Harmony. She smiled sweetly before grabbing hold of the strip and yanking it off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Harmony covered her ears as Ian's yell of pain echoed down the corridor. The next minute Tala, Bryan and Spencer skidded into the room, demanding to know who was being murdered.

"No-one is being murdered… I just did a wax test strip on Ian." Harmony chirped Tala and the other guys just deadpanned.

"Harmony… you're insane." Spencer stated.

"Aww… thanks!" Harmony replied, grinning broadly. Bryan rolled his eyes and hauled a surprised Harmony over his shoulder. Tala and Spencer traded looks before following Bryan and the now squealing and thrashing Harmony.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She wailed, punching Bryan's back, but she didn't even get a grunt, which had pissed her off more.

Bryan smirked, before walking outside to the lake. Harmony's eyes widened dramatically, as she booted Bryan in the stomach in a vain attempt to escape him.

Bryan rolled his eyes again and threw her into the freezing cold lake.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Harmony squealed, as she hit the water.


	32. author's note

Hey everyone,

Its kick-flare, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for not updating.

You're reviews mean a lot to me, but due to family problems, financal difficulties and moving house a lot, I fear this maybe my last update for a while.

I will everything I can to try and update more.

I just hope that you can forgive me.

Kick-flare 


	33. The stage is set

Hey its Kick-flare here, okay so I've finally decided to get off my ass and type up the next chapter. So please enjoy and review!

Who ever said running a café was easy!

Chapter 33 – The stage is set…

Harmony swam up to the surface spitting out water.

"Bryan…" she whined as she climbed out of the freezing cold lake. Bryan merely smirked and folded his arms over his chest. Harmony scowled darkly before getting up.

"you are soo gunna pay for that." Harmony growled, Bryan rolled his eyes, before he had chance to react Harmony tackled him, sending them both into the lake.

"ARGH!" Bryan yelled after reaching the surface, beside him, Harmony cracked up laughing.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A DROWNED RAT!" She laughed, splashing him, before he dove under taking her with him. After a minute or so the two came back up for air, Harmony was giggling and gasping for air while Bryan just looked pissed off.

"Hn." He mumbled before swimming to the edge, getting out and walking back to the house.

"Wait for me!" Harmony wailed, running after Bryan, before she over took him and shot inside. Risen eyebrows greeted her but she took no notice as she shot upstairs to change, leaving wet footprints on the stairs and floor. Bryan too disappeared upstairs ignoring Ian's questions.

A few minutes later the sound of Harmony running down the stairs was heard, a yell from Tala followed.

"She glomped him." Spencer sighed, and continued reading his book.

"WILL YOU GET OFF ME!" Tala yelled, Harmony merely giggled.

"But that would be no fun." She chirped earning a surprised look from Tala. She giggled again, stood up, and then helped Tala to his feet. But just as she went to leave Tala pounced on her, his arms curled around her holding her firmly to him.

"Was this the idea of fun you had in mind?" Tala smirked down at the slightly smaller girl.

"Actually…no" Harmony squeaked in reply, blushing darkly.

"Pity…" Tala answered, his voice dropping to low husky timbre, he then smirked broadly as he leant down to her slightly so the tip of his nose just touched hers. Harmony's blush darkened even more, as her heart rate and breathing sped up slightly.

Tala grinned, '_this is too easy_' He thought, tipping her chin upwards to his gaze, as he brushed his lips over hers, but the kiss took off before either of them could do a thing about it.

Meanwhile in the café area, Bryan and Spencer were moving the last of the tables and chairs in.

"Whew…" Spencer sighed, wiping his forehead, as his gaze scanned the café area.

" 'Bout time." Bryan grumbled, sitting in a chair and propping his head up with his hand.

Both left the café upon hearing a giggle, only to see that Tala and Harmony were once again making out.

"For god's sake…do you two have to do that here!" Ian yelled, earning a risen eyebrow from Tala, who had quite pinned the smaller girl to him so she couldn't escape.

Blushing darkly Harmony did the only thing she believed would hide her bright red cheeks and that was to bury her face into Tala's chest and pray that they would looking, this in turn only earning a spat of laughter from the guys.

"Aww…little Harmy is embarrassed…" Ian teased, cackling slightly as Harmony stuck her middle finger up at him. Tala laughed lightly, keeping his arms around her.

"First day of work starts tomorrow…" Came Harmony's muffled voice.

"Is that disguised bugger off?" Ian grinned.

"Yes." Harmony answered, finally peering out of Tala's arms, earning grins from the guys.

"The café opens at 7am sharp." Harmony grinned; earning flat looks from the guys.

"Great…just great…" Ian grumbled, heading off his room, which was now clean, tidy and fresh smelling, since Harmony had attacked all the upstairs rooms with a vacuum cleaner and got furniture in.


End file.
